Rêve et réalité
by Vorbei
Summary: Trois lycéens, deux mondes, lequel est réel? Court comme résumé mais il me plait plus que l'autreXD
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! C'est ma première fiction, alors je vais me présenter :

Moi, c'est Popine ! J'adooore Naruto (et Fullmetal Alchemist) et mes couples de prédilection sont : NaruHina, SakuSasu, ShikaTema et Neji et Tenten. Donc je vais voir par rapport à l'histoire pour pouvoir les mettre. Au départ j'étais censé l'écrire avec une copine mais au final, j'écrivais tout, on s'est donc mis d'accord et vu qu'elle a pas encore lus Naruto, ça aurais été difficile. Elle a quand même eu quelques idées, dont une importante, donc on va dire que pour les premiers chapitres elle m'as beaucoup aidé.

Quelques précisions :

Entre /…/ commentaire des ou d'un auteur(s)

Entre « … » dialogues

Entre #…# pensées des perso

Spéciale dédicace à Ninine et à Aya72, merci pour ton aide nee-san.

Bonne lecture !

Ps : Merci à ma bêta-lectrice (Axelanderya) pour avoir corrigé mes quelques (nombreuses) fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Naruto n'est pas à moi T.T

* * *

**Rêve et réalité**

**Chapitre1 : Atterrissages douloureux**

BipBip BipBip BipBip

« -MMMH »

Une journée comme les autres commençais pour Riza. / Vous le prononcer comme vous voulez : Lisa ou Rissa, ou encore Riza. / 6H00, elle se « réveilla » en sursaut pour éteindre son réveil et allumer sa lumière pour éviter de se rendormir. Elle comata encore 1min puis# Allez…courage… DEBOUT# se leva pour faire ce qu'elle faisait tous les matins en attendant d'émerger: elle déjeuna, prit sa douche, s'habilla, se lava les dents, se coiffa et commença à se réveiller alors qu'elle sortait pour attendre le bus qui arrivait à 7H30 pour l'emmener au lycée.

Elle était une élève moyenne dans un lycée moyen et la seule façon qu'elle avait de s'échapper de cette vie monotone était de se plonger dans ses livres. Riza était fascinée par ces histoires improbables, la nuit, elle rêvait de pouvoir se faufiler dans un de ses livres et le réveil était souvent dur. Mais elle oubliait rapidement ses soucis lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis. Et puis, elle pouvait l'observer de loin, lui, il était … tellement beau, mais tellement inaccessible#Soupir#

BipBip BipBip BipBip

« -Oh non … Encore un peu ! Yuki-kun, attend ! »

Leilani se réveilla à contre-cœur alors que la vision s'effaçait# un si beau rêve…soupir…quel gâchis!#. En effet le massage venait à peine de commencer et de faire son effet. Elle se leva déjeuna, prit sa douche, se lava les dents, se coiffa, s'habilla et puisqu'elle s'était décoiffée en passant ses vêtements elle se recoiffa / et oui logique imparable, mais c'est le matin /. Une fois prête, elle partit à pied vers le lycée.

Elle avait certaines facilités pour les cours et ses parents lui laissaient pas mal de liberté, elle menait donc une vie plutôt agréable et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Leilani était plutôt mature et ne s'inquiétait pas de certains problèmes qu'elle qualifiait de puériles et que d'autres qualifiaient de purement féminin comme « mais qui a piqué le copain de machine » vous voyez ce genre de questions existentielles. Au fond, elle s'ennuyait un peu, heureusement que ses amis étaient là !

BipBip BipBip BipBip

« -dormir…

-Alex, lève toi ou je ne t'emmène pas !

-Mmm ! J'chui fatigué.

-Il ne fallait pas regardé autant la télé hier ! Allez ! »

#Galère !# Il se leva, se doucha, s'habilla, déjeuna, se brossa les dents et se « coiffa » (il se mit du gel). Une fois prêt, il rejoignit sa mère dans la voiture qui l'emmena au lycée.

Depuis le collège, Alex n'avait jamais eu de difficultés avec les filles. A vrai dire, elles lui courraient littéralement après, il avait même un fan club, c'était marrant. A chaque fois qu'une fille lui faisait sa déclaration, il se demandait si oui ou non il avait besoin de distraction. Pourtant malgré les apparences, il était plutôt gentil, après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était non seulement beau mais en plus intelligent. Et oui, il avait de très bonnes notes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu de fille en tant que simple amie, les seules qui s'approchaient de lui brisaient le lien à peine né par un « je t'aime » ou un« tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? ». Il avait tout de même des amis, et en ce moment une petite amie. #Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Anne…non c'était la semaine dernière, Julie…non c'était Vendredi, Marion… non j'ai cassé avant-hier, ah oui c'est Nicole !#

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils arrivèrent en même temps au lycée.

« Lei- Riza ! Salut, alors t'as fait quoi ce week-end ?

Riza- Salut Leilani ! J'ai lu un livre ! Trop bien … Elle s'arrêta quelque instants puis reprit… je dois absolument te le raconter ! C'est l'histoire de … » /il parait que ça me ressemble /

Il les avait vu, comme ça, une fille pleine d'énergie et une autre plutôt calme. La première avait rougi en le voyant et s'était arrêté de parler quelque instants puis avait rapidement détourner les yeux pour reprendre de plus belle sa conversation.

#Drôles de filles, elles ne seraient pas dans ma classe? Mince la voilà déjà…#

« Alex- Tiens, Nicole !#Ouf vu sa tête je me suis pas planté !# »

Leilani aimait écouter les histoires de Riza, elle était toujours si pleine de vie. Il y avait quand même une chose quelle ne comprenait pas : comment pouvait-elle s'intéresser à un mec aussi quelconque qu'Alex ! Elle ne lui trouvait vraiment aucun intérêt, d'accord il était pas mal, mais il se la jouait playboy à longueur de journée!#Yeark#

La cloche sonna et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur classe avec l'entrain du lundi matin. Comme le pensait Alex, ils étaient tous les trois dans la même classe. Tous les ans à la même date, le lycée organisait une fête, chaque classe devait préparer quelque chose pour l'occasion (par exemple tenir un stand de gâteaux) et celle-ci ne faisait pas exception :

« Prof- Bon, pour cette année les collègues et moi-même avons décidé que vous alliez nous monter une petite pièce de théâtre, alors je sais vous allez me dire « mais monsieur c'est ringard une pièce de théâtre » et bien non parce que ce sera à vous d'écrire l'histoire et le scénario ! Pour compléter l'air enthousiaste qui se dessine sur vos visages je vous annonce que vous allez travailler par groupe de trois et là vous vous dites « oh chouette mais, avec qui vais-je bien pouvoir me mettre ? » et bien pas la peine de vous tracasser car vos gentils professeurs ont déjà fait les groupes (la désapprobation fut à son comble) oh je savais que ça vous ferait plaisir. Mais bon assez rigolé, chaque groupe va devoir se creuser la cervelle pour trouvez une idée et je conseille à tout le monde de chercher si vous ne voulez pas jouer dans quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas. Je vous laisse l'heure pour que vous fassiez connaissance et pour commencer à réfléchir, voici les groupes : équipe 1… équipe 7 : Riza, Leilani et Alex, équipe 8… Voilà dans un mois on vote et on commence direct. /J'adore trop ce prof/

Riza (discrètement)- Leilani, on est avec lui ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Lei- Tu vas tromper Ed. /Et oui, elle a lu Fullmetal Alchemist/

Riza- Oh lui, c'est un personnage de fiction ! Je le trompe si je veux ! Alors que lui …/ça aussi il parait que ça me ressemble beaucoup/

Lei- T'inquiètes ! T'es pas toute seule.

Alex- Alors, on bosse ensemble? C'est bien vous Leilani et Riza ?

Lei- Ouais. Installe toi. Bon quelqu'un a une idée ? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Naruto mangeait avec Jiraya.

# Plus d'un an… Quand est-ce que je vais manger des ramens ? #

« Naru- Je me demande se qu'il se passe à Konoha #Est-ce qu'Hinata a grandi… J'aimerais bien la revoir. #Gaara est devenu Kazekage, c'est bien.

Jira- Oui… et j'ai appris que certain de tes amis s'étaient laissés aller…

Naru- -.- ? Encore vos trucs de pervers !

Jira- Mais non, mes sources sont sûr, Quatre de tes amis sont en couple.

Naru- Lesquels ?

Jira- Shikamaru-Temari et Ino-Shino.

Naru- Quoi ! Keuf keuf…

Il s'étouffa avec son déjeuner. /façon de parler/

Naru- Comment Ino peut supporter Shino …et comment Shino peut supporter Ino ?

Jira- Tu pourras les voir dans un peu plus de six mois, en attendant reprenons l'entraînement.

Naru- Oui !»

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelques semaines plus tard, ils arrivèrent en même temps au lycée.

«Lei- Riza ! Salut, alors t'as fait quoi ce week-end ?

Riza- Je me suis concentrée sur la pièce, j'ai une histoire !

Alex- C'est vrai ? (Il venait de surgir derrière Riza)

Riza- Ah tu m'as fait peur imbécile! Et oui c'est vrai.

Lei- On y va ? Ça va tarder à sonner.»

Depuis la répartition des équipes, ils avaient appris à se connaître et étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Riza s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureuse d'Alex et préférait le lien d'amitié qui les unissait. Leilani quand à elle, avait oublié tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire de lui comme le fait qu'il était quelconque et sans intérêt, il s'était révéler moins superficiel que ce qu'elle pensait, il était drôle et très gentil, mais changeait de copine comme de chemise, c'était d'ailleurs assez hilarant de le voir tous les matins en train de chercher le prénom de « l'heureuse élue ». Quand à Alex, il les trouvait vraiment amusantes et ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elles, il avait eu au début un peu peur que l'une d'elle ne lui coure après comme d'autres hystériques mais heureusement cela n'était pas arrivé et ils étaient devenus inséparables.

« Alex- C'est quoi ton histoire ?

Riza- Il faut revoir les noms, OK ? Mais bon en bref : c'est l'histoire de Narita, elle vit dans un monde de ninja qui utilise le dakra pour faire des techniques comme se multiplier. Narita à quelque chose de spécial, je sais pas encore quoi, et à cause de ça, tous le monde la fuit. Finalement, elle arrive à se trouver des amis : Sukaru et Sesaku, un garçon et une fille. Cette dernière n'as plus de famille car son clan, très fort dans le village, as été décimé par sa sœur : Aticha. Elle est donc très fermée /ça vous rappelle rien /

Alex- Génial, mais les noms sont vraiment pourris.

Lei- Ouais, Riza, c'est super !

Riza- Merciiii ! »

Elle se jeta à leur cou et……Ils ressentirent tous les trois une grande énergie et…..FLASH….une lumière aveuglante, un vent violent.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !

-vous voyez quelque chose ! Ah non, j'arrive pas à tenir vos mains ! Les filles, je glisse ! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH

-Aleeeeeeeex!

Leilani lâcha la main de Riza.

-Rizaaaaaaaa!

-Noooooon! »

Leilani tombait.

Elle eut le temps de voir des visages dans de la roche et perdit connaissance.

Riza tombait

Elle eut le temps de voir une étendue de sable, sentit un choc et perdit connaissance.

Alex tombait.

Il eut le temps de sentir une odeur de poisson pourri et perdit connaissance … et oui, l'odeur était trop forte !

* * *

Nar : c'est quoi le rapport avec mon histoire ?

Lei : t'as pas encore capté ?

Nar : Bah, non. Pourquoi ?

Riz : Relis la fin !

Nar : §en train de relire§ des visages dans la roche… ahhh, d'accord !

Ale : t'es long à la détente !

Pop : Il va falloir qu'on te fasse boire une potion pour que tu deviennes intelligent !

Nar : Et pourquoi ?

Pop : Vraiment pas futfut !

Nar : Vous allez arrêter !

Pop : Nan, c'est marrant de t'embêter !

Plus tard …

Pop : C'est bon, il est parti ? (chuchote)

Nar : -.- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tous : Chuuuuuuuuuut !

Pop : On veut faire une surprise à Kankuro et lui trouver une copine. (chuchote)

Nar : Et moi ?

Tous : Chuuuuuuuuuut !

Pop : C'est prévu. (chuchote)

Nar : C'est vrai ?

Tous : Chuuuuuuuuuut ! Si elle te le dit ! (chuchote)

Pop : Si vous avez une idée, laissez le nom pour cette fic et le profil psychologique. Envoyez-moi tout ça dans une review. Désolé ce ne sera pas ninja, nous lui avons déjà trouvé un métier. Tant que le chapitre 4 n'a pas été posté, vous avez encore le temps ! Merci pour vos réponses qui j'espère seront nombreuses. (chuchote)

Kan : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Nar : On mpfff

(Popine l'a ligoté)

Pop : Nous ne faisons absolument rien, d'ailleurs je ne devrais pas, allez ! tous le monde dehors que je puisse continuer à écrire !

Bon, merci d'avoir lu ce chap. C'était pour mettre en place l'histoire, alors, si vous l'avez trouvé un peu énervant sur les bords, attendez la suite pour juger, je poste la suite très très vite, où plutôt j'essaye!

Si ce chap vous plait, ou non, laissé une/des review(s).Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, svp ! Pour l'annonce, c'est sérieux, alors pour Kankuro, répondez-y et merci d'avance.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour, voilà le chapitre 2. Sept reviews… ouah, je m'attendais pas à autant de reviews pour le premier chapitre, merci à vous. Vous avez dû le devinez, pour les logué je réponds par message privée pour les autres bah, comme tout le monde ou presque, en début de chapitre.

**RAR :**

**Inunobaka** : merci beaucoup, tant que j'aurais des reviews, je ne perdrai pas courage donc ça va XD.

**Zoe** : Alors, est-ce qu'avec ce chapitre tu vas pouvoir te prononcer ? Eh oui, il y a Gaara mais quand ? T'inquiète pas, il ne devrait pas tarder XD. J'espère que la suite va te convenir.

Spéciale dédicace à Aya72 et à Axelanderya.

Bonne lecture(du moins j'espère.lol)

P.S Merci encore à ma bêta-lectrice Axelnderya.

* * *

**Rêve et réalité**

_Etais-ce un rêve, ou étais-ce la réalité ?_ /vous connaissez Escaflowne /

**Chapitre 2 : Arrivée mouvementée**

#Que s'est-il passé? … argh ! C'est quoi cette odeur de poisson pourrie ! C'est horrible !#

Alex avait mal un peu partout et l'odeur était insupportable. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil puis l'autre, il faisait sombre. Alex mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la faible luminosité, apparemment il se trouvait dans une sorte de grotte dont le plafond était assez bas. Il s'assit tant bien que mal en essayant de faire en sorte que le sombre décor arrête de tourner. Il regarda autour de lui et se figea.

#Il y a quelqu'un devant moi… qu'est ce que…c'est quoi ça ? Un requin ? Non, c'est un homme mais, il est bleu, il a des yeux de poisson, et…ahhhhhhhh il a des dents pointues, je croyais rêver mais… Là… c'est un cauchemar, il fait trop flipper !#

« ?- Comment t'es entré ?

Alex- … #Et il parle en plus…et à moi#...#Zut, je n'arrive pas à parler, c'est vraiment un cauchemar…qu'est ce que je fais là… Il faut que je me réveille !# »

A ce moment, une silhouette apparue dans l'entrée de la grotte :

« ?2- Kisame qui c'est ce type ? Amène-le dehors que l'on voit ce qu'il fait là ! La grotte empeste par ta faute ! »

Le dénommer Kisame attrapa un des bras d'Alex et le traîna littéralement jusqu'à l'extérieur puis le jeta contre un arbre. La grotte débouchait dans une forêt, après l'obscurité de la grotte, Alex dû s'adapter à la lumière éblouissante du jour.

Même s'il savait qu'il rêvait, Alex commençait à paniquer sérieusement et à regretter l'odeur de la grotte. Il faisait à présent face à un homme requin portant une sorte d'épée dans le dos ainsi qu'à un homme plus petit que le premier et dont le bas du visage était cacher par le col de son manteau. Ils portaient tous les deux le même manteau, large, noir orné de nuages rouges. # Ouf il y en a un des deux qui est normal, on va peut-être pouvoir communiquer#

« ?2- Et qui est ce type ?

Kis- J'en sais rien, Itachi! Je me suis tourné deux secondes et pouf, il était là, comme si il était tombé de nulle part. »

Itachi s'approcha d'un Alex pétrifié :

« Ita- Qui es-tu, et comment es-tu entré ?

Alex-… # Mince, il est encore plus flippant que l'autre ! Il parle comme un psychopathe et … il a les yeux rouges, maman !#

Kis- Ah lala, il est mort de trouille, Itachi ce n'est pas la peine on en tirera rien, autant s'en débarrasser tous de suite ! »

Itachi sortit un kunai devant Alex qui n'arrivait à articuler aucun mot ni à esquisser le moindre geste.

# C'est un cauchemars, je me pince et je me reveille… (il le fit plusieurs fois sans sccès) Je me PINCE et je me REVEILLE… Au s'couuuuuuuuuuurs !#

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

# Il faut que j'me lève… il y a le lycée…oooh j'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, courage en plus c'est devoir d'espagnol !... Courage, un petit effort ! #

Leilani ouvrit un oeil mais le referma aussitôt: trop de lumière.

# Est-ce que j'ai fermé les volets hier? Je ne m'en rappelle plus. #

Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux prenant le temps de s'habituer à la lumière, un peu trop vive à son goût, tout en poussant un grognement de mécontentement.

« ? – Ah tu te réveilles enfin ! Sais tu où tu te trouve? »

# C'est vrai ça, où suis-je? Ce n'est pas ma chambre ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier? #

Brusquement, tout lui revint en mémoire. La pièce de Riza, le vent et la lumière.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans une pièce claire avec une odeur de désinfectant.

# Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ?#

Leilani essaya de bouger…

#D'accord je comprends pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital mais… que s'est-il passé ?#

Quelqu'un était à son chevet, il s'agissait d'une fille qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, elle était plutôt jolie avec de beaux yeux de couleur vert menthe, des cheveux courts retenus par un bandeau orné d'une plaque métallique où était gravé une sorte de spirale.

# Bah, elle a les cheveux roses…c'est…original#

« Lei- Pas vraiment, à l'hôpital ?

Saku/vous avez sûrement reconnus la description/- Oui, à celui de Konoha no kuni. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Lei- Leilani. Mais…c'est où euh Konoha, c'est ça ?

Saku- C'est au pays du feu.

Lei- C'est quoi ça comme pays ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé ! #Qu'est ce que je fais là !#

Saku- #Bizarre cette fille, elle connaît pas Konoha ni le pays du feu#Et toi, d'où viens-tu ?

Lei- Je viens de Lonnes, c'est en France.

Saku- En France ? Je ne connais pas. Et pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

Lei- # Bizarre cette fille, je veux bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas Lonnes, mais la France quand même !# C'est une question que je me pose également.

Saku- Sais-tu comment tu es arrivée ici?

Lei- … euh non .

Saku- Tu es littéralement tombée du ciel, mais tu as eu de la chance, un ninja t'a rattrapée et amenée directement ici.

Lei- …Un… ninja ? Ça existe encore ? Non. C'est un gag, c'est ça ? Ah d'accord c'est Alex et Riza qui ont organisé ça ? Ils sont où d'ailleurs?

Saku- #Elle est plus que bizarre#C'est loin d'être un gag. Qui sont Alex et Riza ?

Lei- Bah mes amis, où sont-ils ?

Saku- Il n'y a que toi qui es arrivée. Nous n'avons trouvé personne d'autre. #Il va falloir chercher#

Lei- arg… (Leilani avait essayé de s'asseoir mais son corps lui avait vivement rappelé sa chute.)#ouahou j'ai trop mal, je crois que je vais rester couchée#

Saku- Où as-tu mal ?

Lei- Un peu partout mais surtout dans le dos et à la tête.

Saku- Je vais te soigner. »

Sakura aida Leilani à s'asseoir, la jeune fille sembla se concentrer un court instant puis une aura bleue se dessina autour de ses mains, sous les yeux ébahis de Leilanie, puis les lui apposa sur sa tête. La douleur disparut comme par enchantement laissant place à une douce chaleur, Sakura refit ensuite le même processus pour le dos.

« Lei- Ouha. T'as fait ça comment et c'était quoi cette lueur ? C'est de la magie ?

Saku- Non ça n'a rien de magique ! #Elle débarque# Bah non c'est juste mon chakra.

Lei- Dakra ? #Comme dans la pièce !#

Saku- Non, chakra. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Lei- Bah, non.

Saku- #On dirait Naruto, mais en pire. Allez on va lui faire un petit topo. # Le chakra, c'est l'énergie dont ont besoin les ninjas pour lancer des sort, pour simplifier il existe deux genres de chakra : celui produit par les milliards de cellule qui compose le corps, c'est « l'énergie corporelle », et celui acquis grâce à l'entraînement et à l'expérience, celui-ci s'appelle « l'énergie spirituelle ». Donc pour produire un sort comme je viens de le faire, il faut combiner ces deux énergies en les dosant puis expulser le tout.

Lei- Je suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris, mais donc en clair toi aussi tu es une… ninja donc tu as du chakra. Je me trompe ?

Sak- # Ouh la elle a vraiment du mal, je sais pas si c'est un ennemi, mais si c'est le cas elle joue bien son rôle de pas futfute. Enfin ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger et Tsunade-sensei ne devrait plus tarder. # Toi aussi tu as du chakra, tous le monde en possède, c'est l'énergie vitale, si tu n'en as plus, tu tomberas KO ou pire. la seule différence, c'est que les ninjas ont appris à le maîtriser.

Lei- Ca me paraît bizarre. Je devrais avoir entendu quelque chose sur ça. Ce n'est pas normal.

Saku- On est d'accord sur ce point ! Bon je vais chercher Hokage-sama elle souhaite t'interroger en personne… Ah oui, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de sortir de toute façon la chambre est surveillée par des Anbus. »

Sakura sortie de la chambre laissant une Leilanie perplexe qui n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout compris à la situation.#Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, ça ne peut pourtant pas être un rêve, cela parait trop réel pour ça, pourtant… cette histoire de Chakra est digne d'un film de science-fiction.#. Après quelques minutes, Leilanie fut tirée de sa réflexion par la porte qui s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître une jeune femme. Celle-ci devait avoir dans les 25 ans, elle avait une énorme poitrine, ses yeux étaient marrons et elle avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés derrière la tête. Elle entra suivit d'un homme dont le visage était recouvert d'un masque # ouh là il a pas l'air commode… mais, c'est un sabre qu'il porte dans son dos… oh oh il fait peur et la femme a l'air sévère. Où est-ce que je suis tombée à la fin?…#. La porte se referma derrière eux dans un grincement que Leilanie jugea de mauvais augure pour elle, la laissant seule avec les deux nouveaux arrivants.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

#Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Mon dos, ma tête, non en fait j'ai mal partout et en plus j'ai la nausée! #

Riza était allongée sur le dos, elle se tourna le plus doucement possible sur le côté et ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir où elle se trouvait. Elle n'eut pas trop de mal à s'habituer à la luminosité en effet, il y avait de la lumière mais juste assez pour éclairer vaguement le décor. Elle se trouvait allongée à même le sol# Hoy, je sais maintenant d'où viennent les courbatures… oh j'ai jamais vu un sol aussi dur même en camping… tu m'étonnes c'est du béton, c'est quoi ce cirque !#. Un peu plus réveillée, elle regarda autour d'elle, pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce dont l'unique issue était… # Mais, c'est des barreaux… mais je suis en prison ma parole… pourquoi ?… comment ?… j'ai jamais rien fait moi. C'est pas possible je rêve c'est un cauchemar !#. Elle s'assit pour constater que ce n'était pas sa tête qui lui jouait un mauvais tour, à ce moment là, un homme passa devant la cellule, la regarda et reparti aussitôt d'où il était venu.

« Riza- eh, attendez ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? oh hé ! »

Trop tard, il était déjà parti laissant Riza seule qui angoissait sérieusement et dont les larmes commençaient à tomber alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle même enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux. Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité pour la prisonnière, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des voix qui semblaient venir dans sa direction.

« ?1- … réveillée il y a quelques minutes, et entre nous elle n'a pas l'air très dangereuse.

?2- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, dit nous plutôt dans quelle cellule elle se trouve, Kazekage-sama n'a pas que cela à faire. »

#Riza- Faites qu'ils ne parlent pas de moi, pitié#. Soudain le bruit des pas s'arrêta, elle releva son visage baigné de larmes pour voir que trois personnes s'étaient arrêtées devant sa cellule dont l'homme de tout à l'heure.

« ?1- Voila c'est bien elle ?

?3- Oui c'est bon, vous pouvez nous laisser.

?1- Bien Kazekage-sama. »

L'homme reparti laissant les deux autres.

« ?3- Bien, commençons. Tout d'abord, donne moi ton nom s'il te plait. »

Riza regarda la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole, il avait des cheveux rouges et de grands yeux vert entourés de noir# ... il est maquillé ? C'est bien un homme au moins ? Et, c'est une jarre qu'il porte au dos ?#, il paraissait plutôt jeune, à peu près de son âge, pourtant il devait s'agir de quelqu'un d'important vu la façon dont le premier homme lui avait parlé.

« ?2- Kazekage-sama t'as posé une question, tu ferais mieux de lui répondre.

?3- Ton nom !

Riza (se ressaissant)- heu… heu … Riza… Suzuki Risa…

?3- Bien, sais-tu qui je suis et où tu te trouves?

Riza- Heu… non.

?3- Je suis le Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara et tu te trouves à Suna no kuni.

Riza- Hein ? Où ça ?

?2- Ne te moque pas de nous, tu ne peux pas ne pas connaître le village ni notre Kazekage ! Méfiez-vous, elle joue sûrement un jeu…

Gaa- Attends- moi dehors.

?2- Mais Kazekage-sama, je ne peux pas vous laissez seul ici avec elle, c'est trop risqué, et si jamais elle…

Gaa- Ne t'inquiète pas je saurais me défendre, n'oublie pas qui je suis, si je ne peux rien faire, je doute que tu serves à quelque chose !

?2- Bien Kazekage-sama, pardonnez mon impertinence mais… soyez tout de même prudent, vu la façon ont elle est arrivée…

Gaa- Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais la faire parler. »

L'homme partit laissant Riza en « tête à tête » avec Gaara. # Mais où suis-je tombée? Et… qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par savoir me faire parler… gloups... au secours !#

* * *

Alex- Mais où tu m'a fait tombé ? 

Pop- pour faire simple, avec deux psychopathes.

Alex- Et ça te parait normal ?

Pop- C'est pour te punir d'être si méchant avec les filles.

Alex- Euh, c'est toi qui a créé mon perso, c'est pas ma faute T.T

Pop- Oui, c'est vrai… Pour le plaisir alors (niark niark), j'allait pas mettre des filles avec ces brutes quand même !

Kis/Ita- On aurait préféré nous !

Pop- Vous on ne vous demande pas votre avis !

Kis/Ita- T.T

Riza- Ouais, d'accord, mais je suis dans une prison moi ! C'est pas mieux… si, quand même mais… je suis aussi avec un psychopathe Qu'est ce qu'il veut me faire ? T.T

Alex- Et pourquoi Leilani est mieux lotie que nous ? Y'a du favoritisme!

Riza- Ouais c'est vrai, c'est pas juste !

Lei- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (en train de dormir dans son lit)

Alex/Riza- grrrr vengeaaaaaaaaaaaaaance !

Nar- Popine, pourquoi je ne suis pas dans ce chapitre !

Pop : Je n'ai jamais dit que tu serais le personnage principal dans ma fic. Et puis tu es avec Ero-sennin.

Nar : Mais le manga est à MON nom.

Pop : Mais pas cette fic.

Nar : T.T

Alors ? Il vous à plus ou pas ? Tu vois **zoe**, je t'avais dit que Gaara ne tarderais pas XD. Eh… pas de petite idée pour Kankuro ? J'ai vraiment trop de mal avec les nom ! lol. Bon, j'essaierais de poster le chapitre 3 rapidement… mais pas trop parce que j'adore comment il finit, ce chapitre, bien comme il faut pour faire envie de lire la suite Mowahahahaha. Lol. Bon, désolé **Tashiya**, le bonus ce sera pas maintenant mais j'y réfléchis, je t'assure !

Scène coupée :

Le dénommé Kisame attrapa un des bras d'Alex et le traîna littéralement jusqu'à l'extérieur Alex se mit alors à danser et à chanter :

Alex- De l'air♪ ! De l'air♪ ! C'est juste une question de survie♪ ! Oh ! Un peu d'air♪ ! De l'air♪ ! De l'air♪ !

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec de gros yeux et ils reprirent tous en chœur !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour, voilà le chapitre 3. merci au reviewers, ça fait toujours autant plaisir XD et merci aussi aux "lecteurs silencieux".

**RAR** :

**Zoe** : Ouaiiiis! Gaara power! lol. Eh oui, pov Alex, mais que veux tu... Je suis sûr que tu aurais voulu être à la place de Riza, je me trompe? Merci beaucoup.

* * *

**Rêve et réalité**

_Etait-ce un rêve, ou était-ce la réalité ?_

**Chapitre3 : Interrogatoire**

_Itachi sortit un kunai devant Alex qui n'arrivait à articuler aucun mot ni à esquisser le moindre geste._

Il le lança rapidement mais apparemment pas assez, le kunai ne blessa même pas Alex qui l'avait esquivé.

"Kis- Il est plutôt rapide… De quel village viens-tu ?

Alex- #Gagné du temps, m'enfuir…# … … … … … euh… Lonnes …"

Itachi lui lança cette fois un sort Katon qu'il esquiva aussi, bien qu'un peu blessé il était toujours en vie. # J'ai eu chaud# Kisame prit son épée, Alex voulu se protéger la tête avec ses mains…

"Kis- Aille, c'est quoi ça ?"

Alors qu'Alex levait ses mains, une pierre située entre lui et Kisame se leva et fonça sur ce dernier. Les trois observèrent un moment la pierre, maintenant à terre. Puis, Itachi tourna son regard vers Alex. Et Kisame prépara de nouveau son attaque.

"Ita- Arrête Kisame.

Kis- Bah quoi? Il faut le tuer, non ?

Ita- Cette pierre ne s'est pas levée toute seule.

Kis- Euh… Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Ita- Comme ce n'est ni toi ni moi qui avons lancé cette technique, il ne reste qu'une personne.

Alex- Gloups…

Ita- Je crois qu'une petite conversation s'impose.

Alex- Regloups…" # Voyons le bon côté des choses, j'ai plus de temps.#

Une heure plus tard, Kisame partit voir le chef de l'Akatsuki laissant Alex et Itachi en tête à tête.

# C'est bon pour moi ça ou pas ?#

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_La porte se referma derrière eux dans un grincement que Leilani jugea de mauvais augure pour elle, la laissant seule avec les deux nouveaux arrivants._

La femme s'assit près du lit.

« ?- commençons. Qui es-tu ?

Lei- euh… Leilani ...

?- D'accord. Sais-tu où tu te trouves ?

Lei- euh…Non.

?- Et sais tu qui je suis ?

Lei- euh…Non, pas du tout.

?- Je suis Tsunade, l'Hokage de Konoha no kuni, c'est là où tu te trouves. D'où viens-tu ?

Lei- De Lonnes, c'est en France.

Tsunade fut décontenancée par cette réponse mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

Tsu- Comment est-tu arrivée ici ?

Lei- Et bien, j'étais dans mon lycée avec mes deux amis, Riza nous avait raconté l'histoire de notre pièce de théâtre, quand il y a eu une lumière aveuglante et il y avait beaucoup de vent aussi.

Tsu- Qu'est-ce qu'un lycée ?

Lei- euh… une école.

Tsu- Décris-moi exactement la vie que tu menais jusqu'à maintenant et tout sur l'endroit où tu vivais.

Leilani obtempéra immédiatement, ne sachant pourquoi on lui avait demandé cette description, elle dura d'ailleurs longtemps, elle ne voulait rien oublié car elle avait senti le danger si elle n'était pas prise au sérieux. Quand elle eu fini, Tsunade se leva et échangea quelque mot avec l'anbu qui était resté dehors, celui-ci partit aussitôt.

Tsu- Tes dires sont étranges… Et pourtant plausible, il y a beaucoup de détail dans ta description alors soit ce que tu dis est vrai…soit tu es vraiment intelligente.

Lei- Excusez-moi mais je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez.

Tsu- Tu vas comprendre…

Toc toc.

Tsu- Oui ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et l'anbus entra suivi d'une autre personne, une jeune fille qui devait avoir l'âge de Leilani. Elle était grande, avait des cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval haute et possédait de grands yeux vert émeraude. L'anbus se retira après avoir fait entré la personne.

« Tsu- Bonjour Nalia.

Nali- Bonjour Tsunade-sama, j'étais dans l'hôpital quand l'anbu est venu me chercher, que se passe t-il ?

Tsunade s'approcha d'elle et parla à voix basse. Elles se tournèrent vers Leilani.

Tsu- Je te prèsentes Nalia Nokie. Elle va sonder ton esprit pour savoir si ce que tu dis est vrai. Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est indolore. »

Leilani les regarda toutes les deux tour à tour pensant qu'elles plaisantaient pendant que Nalia s'approchait. Elle s'assit près d'elle la regarda avec insistance, puis, d'un coup, Leilani eut l'impression que ses pensées n'étaient plus à elle, elle se sentit souillée. Il n'y avait aucune douleur, c'était pire, toute sa vie, ses pensées les plus intimes, elle savait tout : Elle avait sept ans quand elle avait déclaré sa flamme à son premier amour et qu'il l'avait rejeté ; quand elle vit pour la première Riza et qu'elle l'avait prise pour une folle ; puis sa première vraie rencontre avec elle, elles avaient discuté de sujet sérieux puis étaient devenus amies ; quand elles avaient rencontré Alex elle l'avait traité de messieur-je-me-la-pète alors que Riza avait dit : « qu'il est beau ! » ; et d'autres souvenirs encore, des désagréables, des honteux, des heureux. Puis, ce sentiment s'évanout aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Nalia se leva et parla avec Tsunade. Leilani n'entendait pas, elle les voyait juste, deux visages extrêmement sérieux. Leilani était troublé par ce qui s'était passé, elle se sentait mal. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour elle mais une bonne heure pour les autres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_L'homme partit laissant Riza en « tête à tête » avec Gaara._

« Gaa- Si tu ne viens pas d'ici, d'où viens-tu ? »

Elle était troublée par cet homme mystérieux qui se montrait froid envers elle.

« Riza- euh… Je… je viens de Lonnes…

Gaa- Et où se trouve ce village?

Riza- C'est… une petite ville en fait… elle se trouve… en France.

Gaa- … sais-tu comment tu as atterri ici ?

Riza- eh bien… non… je ne me rappelle que d'une étendue de sable…

Gaa- Tu es littéralement tombée du ciel, tu m'es tombée dessus en fait.

Riza- Je… je vous ai blessé ? J'en suis désolé mais… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, le désespoir, l'angoisse et les larmes remontèrent. Ces dernières roulèrent sur des joues écorchées et tombèrent au sol.

« Riza- J'étais avec mes amis, ils étaient à côté de moi, je me réveille ici dans une prison alors que je n'ai commis aucun crime, j'ai mal partout, j'ai faim et… je voudrais rentré chez moi… revoir mes amis. »

Elle tentait en vain de retenir les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

« Gaa- …#Elle ne fait que de pleurer cette fille, si c'est un espion elle joue bien son rôle# Qu'est-ce qu'un lycée ?

Riza- Je… #Attentionné, je suis en train de pleurer et il me demande ce qu'est un lycée ! # C'est… euh … un endroit où on apprend des chose. Avant il y a le collège, la primaire et… la maternelle. »

Elle réussit à s'arrêter de pleurer.

« Gaa- Raconte moi.

Riza- … quoi ?

Gaa- Comment est la vie chez toi.

Riza- …tout ?

Gaa- Raconte moi le plus important

Riza- ça va être compliqué… si vous ne comprenez pas, arrêtez-moi. »

Elle commença une description incomplète de la vie qu'elle avait menée jusqu'à maintenant. Une fois qu'elle eu fini, Gaara partit quelques minutes et revint avec un sac à dos.

« Riza- Mon sac !

Gaa- Il est tombé avec toi, nous avons supposé, correctement apparemment, qu'il était à toi. Si ce que tu dis est vrai il devrait y avoir des preuves dedans.

Riza- … Je sais pas, il doit y avoir mes cours, la pièce et… mon lecteur mp3 !

Gaa- Nous allons voir ça. »

Il vida son sac, au fur et à mesure qu'il sortait ses affaires elle lui expliquait ce que c'était. Il lu la pièce, Riza pu voir pendant quelque secondes de l'étonnement se lire sur son visage. Puis il sortit le lecteur elle lui expliqua comment le faire marcher.

Gaa- Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai pensé que ce que tu me disais n'était que pur invention, mais là… je pense que je peux te croire. Attends moi je reviens.

Il partit et revint plus d'une heure après.

Gaa- Tu es libre… j'ai oublié la clé.

Du sable sortit de sa jarre et s'éloigna et revint avec une clé. Gaara la prit et ouvrit la cellule où était Riza, bouche bé ne disant rien et ne bougeant pas.

Gaa- Tu préfères rester là ?

Riza- Non mais… comment vous avez fait ça ?

Gaa- Je vais avoir des choses à expliqué… pour me faire pardonnez de l'accueil je t'invite au restaurant, viens.

Riza- Mais…

Gaa- Tu as faim, non ? Et puis tu ne connais personne ici. Tiens, ton sac.

Riza- Merci. »

Elle lui sourit et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle mit un temps à s'adapter à la lumière puis regarda en détail Gaara.

# Ils sont passés où ses sourcils ? Joli son tatouage, j'adore ses fringues trop bizarre mais trop la classe !#

Puis la chaleur tomba. # C'est quoi ce pays ? Il fait une chaleur étouffante !#

« Riza- …J'ai chaud.

Gaa- Tu veux te changer ?

Riza- … Je… je veux bien, merci. #Il est bizarre ce type, un moment il veut m'envoyé en prison définitivement et un autre il est super sympa. #Mais euh j'ai pas d'autres vêtements.

Gaa- Ce n'est pas un problème. Suis moi. »

Ils allèrent dans un grand bâtiment et montèrent au premier étage. Gaara frappa à une porte, une fille plus âgée qu'eux lui ouvrit. Elle avait les cheveux blonds attachés en quatre queues et avait les mêmes yeux bleu-vert que Gaara.

« ?- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit frère ?

Gaa- Elle vient d'être innocentée et aurait besoin de se changer.

?- Ah… Entrez je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, la pièce était assez grande, il s'agissait d'un salon où se trouvait un grand canapé ainsi qu'une table. La fille avait disparu derrière une porte.

« Gaa- C'est ma sœur, Temari. Le bâtiment où nous nous trouvons est le centre administratif du village. Le Kazekage et sa famille y résident, donc moi, ma sœur et mon frère Kankuro. »

Temari revint peu de temps après, donna à Riza des vêtements et lui indiqua où se changer. Elle revint après avoir mis ses anciens vêtements dans son sac.

« Tem- Ouah, ils te vont super bien, au fait, je m'appelle Temari.

Riza- Merci, moi c'est Riza.

Broooooooooooooo

Riza rougissant- Pardon, c'est mon ventre.

Gaa- On y va alors. Merci Temari.

Tem- Salut.

Riza- Au revoir. »

Riza suivit Gaara jusqu'à un restaurant, ils s'installèrent et Gaara commanda, Riza ne connaissant pas la nourriture de ce pays. Une fois servie, Gaara assista à un combat sans pitié entre Riza et les baguettes avec lesquelles elle était sensée manger, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Riza- … Ne te moque pas, c'est la première fois que je mange avec ça.

Gaa- Désolé, ici on est habitué. »

Tout au long du repas ils parlèrent de leurs deux mondes, des différences et des similitudes. Puis il sortirent et rejoignirent un homme plutôt grand avec une énorme cicatrice sur le visage.

« Gaa- J'ai du travail, je te laisse découvrir Suna avec Akano, ce soir nous t'aurons trouvé un appartement, nous le paierons le temps que tu t'adaptes. Il est 16heures retrouvons-nous ici se soir vers 19heures je t'expliquerai plus en détail comment tu vivras ici. »

Puis il partit.

* * *

Ale : Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? 

Pop : ça…

Kis : On va le tuer ?

Pop : ça…

Lei : Je vais me reveillé quand ?

Pop : ça…

Riza : Il va me laisse souvent en plan ?

Pop : ça…

Tous : Dites nous quoi !

Pop : ça…

Kis : C'est bon, on appelle Itachi.

Pop : Bon, ça va, vous saurez ça bien assez tôt !

Ale : Je suis un surdoué alors ?

Pop : Arrêtez avec vos questions !

Tous : mais on veut savoir !

Pop : Dans ce cas attendez que je poste et pour que je poste, il faut que j'écrive ! Oust !

Alors ? Impression ?On m'a dit que ce chapitre n'était pas très plausible, désolé,c'est vrai qu'il est un peu rapide mais je ne me voyais pas faire trois chapitre sur les interrogatoire donc voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de mêmeplu. Tashiya, je te dedicace le bonus qui suit vu que c'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée de faire ça XD.

**Bonus : Amitié ?**

Lei- Mais vas-y ! De toute façon je ne vais pas lui demander.

Riza- Mais…

Lei- Vas-y !

Riza s'avança doucement vers lui, qui discutait avec « la miss du jour ».

Riza- Alex… Alex ?

Alex- Quoi ?

Riza- Il faudrait qu'on bosse sur la pièce.

Alex- je suis occupé, reviens me voir plus tard.

Riza- D'acc…

Lei- C'est ce que tu nous as dit hier aussi, y en a marre alors tu te ramènes et on se creuse à trois !

« la miss »- Lui parle pas comme ça !

Alex- Laisse tomber Nicole, j'y vais.

« la miss »-… C'est Marie moi ! Je croyais que c'était fini entre elle et toi ! Tu m'as menti ?

Et elle partit en courant laissant Alex avec les deux filles. Leilani éclata de rire, Alex fut surpris.

Alex- Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?

Lei- c'est trop… Haha elle haha tu as oublié son haha nom hahaha ouille hahaha j'ai mal hahaha et elle t'as fait sa crise hahahahaha

Riza commença à rire avec elle.

Alex- Et ça te fait rire ?

Lei- Oui hahahaha c'est surtout elle hahaha comme si ça se voit pas hahaha que tu t'en fiches hahahaha de toute tes copines ! hahahahaha aille hahahahaha

Alex- … ça se voit tant que ça ?

Lei- Oh oui hahaha Riza hahaha arrêtes de rire hahaha j'arrive pas à m'arrêter hahaha Et ! La revoilà hahaha

« la miss »- Alex, c'est fini entre nous !

Puis elle reparti aussi vite, n'amplifiant que le fou rire des filles ;

Lei- hahaha la réplique qui tue hahaha comme si ça te faisait quelque chose ! hahahaha

Alex- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que ça me fait rien ?

Lei- Haha si tu veux simuler haha la peine haha entraîne toi hahaha devant un miroir ! hahahaha

Alex se mit à rire avec elles…

… le début d'une amitié ?


	4. Adaptation

**Yo.XD Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et désolé pour le retard, je sais que je poste irrégulièrement mais ce sont mes bétas-lectrices (Axelanderya et Aya72) qui ont mis du temps, c'est-à-dire qu'elles avaient d'autre priorité (partiels) et donc le voila XD Je vous laisse lire !**

**RAR:**

**ninine: Et voilaXD j'ai mover mon body.lol mes soeurs avait d'autre choses à pensé que de m'aider, mais le voila**

**spécial dédicace à tout mes revieweurs adoré et tout spécialement à yune-chan66 sans qui je serais toujours en train de chercher un prénom.XD**

**P.S : Axel, le nouveau chapitre de SDTJ il est supeeeeeeeeer (même si j'ai eu du mal à comprendre à cause de tout les persos et aussi parce que c'est compliqué XD) ! J'attends la suite de SDTJ et de Haine Fraternel avec impatience ! XD**

* * *

**Rêve et réalité**

_Etais-ce un rêve, ou étais-ce la réalité ?_

**Chapitre 4 : Adaptation**

Leilani regardait son professeur qui lui montrait comment soigner une fracture ouverte. Shizune était un très bon professeur mais aujourd'hui Leilani n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et restait perdue dans ses pensées.

Shiz- Il faut que tu libères ton chakra de façon à ce que le flux soit constant et homogène pour permettre à l'os de se ressouder tout en permettant à la plaie de se refermer si tu ne le fais pas correctement tu risque de favoriser une infection.

Leilani s'était intéressée à la médecine en voyant quelques démonstrations de Sakura que celle-ci lui fit un soir. Elle avait par la suite découvert son étrange pouvoir, elle était capable de transmettre ses émotions via ses hormones en les envoyant à la personne visée par des flux de chakra.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller et elle n'était pas rassurée d'habiter seule dans un appartement que lui avait proposait l'Hokage, Sakura s'était alors gentiment proposée pour l'héberger le temps qu'elle s'adapte à sa nouvelle vie, cette dernière logeait dans un petit appartement proche du palais de l'Hokage, par la suite elles étaient rapidement devenues de très bonnes amies et Lei était restée avec Sakura. Deux semaines après son emménagement, Sakura lui organisa une petite fête afin de la présenter à ses amis pour qu'elle fasse de nouvelles rencontres. Lei avait tout de suite apprécié Hinata cette dernière bien que très timide était pleine de gentillesse et se révélait pleine d'attention pour ses amis. Restant avec Sakura elle rencontra Lee, elle le trouva amusant toujours plein d'entrain à évoquer des chose comme « la force de la jeunesse » et des « Gaï sensei », très vite elle se rapprocha de lui au plus grand bonheur de Sakura qui s'en retrouvait ainsi débarrasser. Leilani et Lee furent les deux personnes que l'on remarqua le plus dans la soirée grâce à un « petit » incident qui eu lieu en fin de soirée.

**FLASH BACK :**

Lei- Sakura, tu veux pas me donner un verre pour Lee, il a pas bu de la soirée ?

Tous- Surtout pas !

Lei- Pourquoi ?

Saku- N'essaye pas et ne pose pas de question, c'est tout.

Lei- ok, d'accord, pas la peine de s'énerver. #Je veux savoir pourquoi ils veulent pas que Lee boivent. # Sakura, tu me file un verre de punch.

Saku- Oui, tiens.

Lei- Merci.

Leilani s'approcha de Lee faisant attention à ce que les autres ne puissent pas les entendre.

Lei- Lee, je t'ais apporté un verre de jus d'orange.

Lee- Merci.

Il le prit et but d'une traite. D'un coup ses joues rougirent et ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié, il gesticulait comme si il était en caoutchouc et commença à tout détruire en délirant :

Lee- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Gai-senseeeeeeeeeeeei.

Il avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres et pleurait à chaudes larmes chaque fois où il évoquait le nom de son maître.

Saku- Oh non ! Leilani !

Lei- Mais… fallait me le dire enfin !

Ino- Fais quelque chose !

Lei- Mais quoi ?

Saku- Avec ton pouvoir, tu pourrais l'arrêter.

Lei- Mais je ne sais pas encore le contrôler.

Saku- Essaye quand même !

Lei- Bon d'accord, mais je vous garantie rien.

Leilani envoya des hormones visant à calmer à Lee… seulement elle ne savait ni doser…ni viser. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour annoncer qu'elle avait réussi, elle découvrit que tout le monde s'était soudainement ramolli.

Lei- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais !

Shika- Trooooooooop bien /on est mal !lol/

Lei- Mais…

Ino- Y à pas de quoi s'inquiéter, cool man.

Lei-…

Saku- Ouais, c'est trop vrai.

Ino- Je veux dire, woman… ouais.

Lei- Oh, mince !

Et c'est bien entendu à ce moment précis que les senseis décidèrent de passer pour voir comment se déroulait la petite fête (et par la même occasion se faire inviter).

Asu- Dis donc les jeunes, on avait dit ok pour les boissons mais pas pour autre chose, qu'est-ce que vous avez fumé ?

Lei- Mais rien je vous assure, c'est de ma faute… Lee a bu et j'ai essayez de le calmer et…

Shiz- (comprenant la cause de l'état des élèves) Demain ils seront de nouveau eux même, c'est pas très grave.

Lei- Mais…

Shiz- Ne t'inquiète pas.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Leilani appréciait tout le monde et adorait particulièrement embêter Kiba, en effet Lei n'aimait pas les chiens, l'Inuzuka était donc devenu une cible idéale. Ce jour là Ino et Sakura décidèrent de faire « quelque chose » pour Neji et Tenten qui malgré leur attirance réciproque évidente n'osaient pas faire le premier pas. Elles demandèrent à Leilani de les aider et c'est ainsi que, quelques jours plus tard, cette dernière se retrouva cachée dans un buisson en compagnie de deux hystériques occupées à observer l'entraînement d'iceberg et macarons #Je dois l'avouer, c'est un très bel iceberg. #.

Saku- On attend qu'ils fassent une pause et tu pourra passer à l'action, mais fais attention à Neji, il peut voir les flux de chakra grâce à son byakugan, il faut donc prendre garde à ce qu'il le désactive.

Au bout d'un moment les deux cibles s'arrêtèrent pour souffler ignorant ce qui se tramait dans leur dos, Leilani s'approcha d'eux très prudemment. Neji était occuper à parler calmement à Tenten, qui avait les joues étrangement rosies. Leilani envoya discrètement un flux de chakra chargées d'hormones responsables du sentiment amoureux et de l'assurance vers ses deux proies. Tenten rougit d'avantage et sourit à Neji, qui lui rendit son sourire. Ils se regardairent et Neji posa sa main sur la joue de Tenten, elle ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur la sienne. Quand ils retirèrent leurs mains, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Neji- Tu sais Tenten…

Elle lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour qu'ils se taisent et s'embrassèrent. Jugeant que c'était le moment de les laisser, Leilani se retira en embarquant de force une Sakura et une Ino en admiration devant eux. Une fois plus loin, elles commencèrent à parler de ce qu'elles avaient vu.

Saku- C'était trop romantique !

Ino- Je suis jalouse ! C'était pas comme ça avec Shino /Vous avez bien lu ! Je le fait souffrir un peu !lol/

Saku- Mais est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas… oublier ?

Lei- Mais non… leurs sentiments étaient là, je n'ai presque pas mis d'hormones du sentiment amoureux c'était surtout de l'assurance. Demain nous devrions les voir ensemble, ou alors ils vont être tellement mal à l'aise de ce qu'ils auront fait qu'ils ne se parleront plus du tout.

Ino- ça peut arriver ?

Lei- Mais non enfin, ils s'aiment ! Quand tu as fait ta déclaration à Shino, tu n'as pas eu honte vu qu'il ne t'a pas rejeté.

Ino- C'est vrai, d'ailleurs, tout le monde croyait que c'était lui qui s'était déclaré. Ça les a étonnés de savoir que c'était moi…

Lei- J'ai le droit aux détails ?

Ino- Bien sûr !

Et elle commença son récit au moment ou elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait tout en marchant tranquillement vers le village…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alex tomba à terre. Son corps endolori était couvert de blessures. # Je me demande si je vais resté en vie à ce train là !#

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Riza regardait son professeur de Yoga lui expliquer pour la énième fois comment vider son esprit de toute pensée, ce qui l'énervait plus que ne la calmait. Depuis « l'incident », on la fuyait un peu, sauf Temari, Kankuro et Gaara, étonnant d'ailleurs, après ce qu'il s'était passé… Pourtant c'était une fille plutôt calme qui ne s'énervait que très rarement…Maintenant les rare fois allaient être plutôt impressionnantes. La première fois qu'elle s'était énervée on avait cru que s'était une attaque ennemie contre Suna, l'origine demeurant inconnu. La deuxième, Gaara commença à douter de la provenance de cette « attaque », la troisième fois, tout devint clair. Qui aurait pensé qu'une fille si… discrète dirons nous, pouvait être si dangereuse en colère ? Bref, elle s'était contrôlée depuis.

_**FLASH BACK :**_

Cela faisait deux semaines que Riza était à Suna et elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle s'ennuyait et ses nerfs allaient bientôt lâcher. Elle croisa Gaara et il entama la discussion.

Gaa- comment vas tu ?

Riza- pas bien du tout.

Gaa- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Riza- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je suis ici depuis deux semaine dans ce fichu village et je tourne en rond ! Je n'ai rien à faire ! Il n'y a rien ici ! Il fait chaud et il ne pleut jamais !

Gaa- calme toi.

Riza- Me calmer ! Comment ça ?

BOUM

Gaa- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Une attaque ?

L'explosion était proche et ils y arrivèrent assez vite. (Riza avait suivi Gaara par curiosité)

H1- Il n'y a aucun ennemi en vue, Kazekage-sama. L'explosion provenait de l'intérieur du village.

H2- Personne de suspect. Rien ne s'est produit d'anormal à part l'explosion.

Gaa- C'est bizarre. Reste là Ri…

Riza- Reste là ! Encore ! Je ne peux jamais rien faire…

BOUM

Cette fois, l'explosion fut plus proche mais moins forte. Gaara observa d'abord les dégâts puis se tourna vers Riza.

Riza- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! Je suis déjà assez énervé comme ça !**

Un objet près d'eux explosa à son tour.

Gaa- Riza… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu pouvais faire ça…

Riza- Quoi ?

Gaa- Faire des explosions.

Riza- Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui aie fait ça ?

Gaa- Oui… Viens, il faut qu'on discute.

Riza- de quoi ?

Gaa- Je croyais que tu t'ennuyais…

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK **_

Gaara lui avait proposé de devenir ninja et elle avait accepté. Les choses s'était amélioré depuis. Temari partait souvent à Konoha en tant qu'ambassadrice, Riza se sentait seule mais en se promenant dans le village, elle avait rencontré Tamiko, une maquilleuse/esthéticienne, avec qui elle était devenue amie.

C'est durant une après-midi shopping que Riza, Temari et Tamiko, en parlèrent :

Riza- Tu ne vas vraiment à Konoha que pour le boulot ?

Tami- Parce que tu l'as cru ? Tout le monde sait qu'elle y va aussi pour son Nara.

Riza- Nara ? C'est son nom?

Tami- Je crois que oui.

Riza- Et tu connais son prénom ?

Tami- Non, mais j'ai entendu…

Tema- Arrêtez les filles !... Il s'appelle Shikamaru, je me demande parfois comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de ce paresseux.

Riza- Ah, l'amour est inexplicable…

Tema- Tu connais ?

Riza- Une fois j'ai cru, mais il est devenu mon meilleur ami et je me suis aperçue que ce n'était pas de l'amour. On s'amusait bien avec lui et Leilani…

Un voile De tristesse assombrit ses yeux bleu clair.

Tema- Leilani ? Il y en a une à Konoha, d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle est arrivée à peu près en même temps que toi et dans des circonstances bizarre également mais … Je n'en sais pas plus.

L'espoir refit surface immédiatement.

Riza- Quoi ! C'est vrai ? Mais si ça se trouve c'est elle ! Tu te rends compte ? Ce serait génial ! Il faut que tu m'emmènes à Konoha !

Tema- Oui, d'accord d'accord. Mais calme toi, tu pourrais être déçu ce n'est peut être pas elle.

Kankuro passa par là.

Kan- Bah, Riza ? Elle a avalé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Tema- Une amie à elle est peut-être à Konoha, une de son monde.

Kan- C'est génial ! (Puis se tournant vers Tamiko) On ne s'est pas déjà rencontré ?

Tami- Si, je suis maquilleuse et… vous êtes déjà venu dans le magasin où je travaille.

Temari et Riza explosèrent de rire.

Riza- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille préparer mais affaire pour partir à Konoha.

Tema- Mais attend ! On ne peut pas partir comme ça…

Riza fit mine de s'énerver.

Tema- OK OK, c'est d'accord, je vais prévenir Gaara, nous partons demain matin, le voyage dure quatre jours.

Riza- Je me charge de prévenir ton frère, on… il faut que je le vois.

Elles partirent chacune de leur côté laissant Tamiko et Kankuro en tête à tête, et ce dernier prenant son courage à deux mains en profita pour l'invité à prendre un verre.

* * *

Ino : c'est trop mignon, on est trop forte ! XD

Lei : Oui, mais c'est quand même moi qui est fait tout le boulot ! XD

Sak : Oui, mais c'est nous qui en avons eu l'idée. XD

Pop : Oui, mais si Neji l'apprend vous êtes morte. XD

Ino : …

Pop : Tiens, bonjour Neji !XD

Ino/Saku/Lei : On y va nous.

Nej : Il y a un problème ?

Pop : Pas le moins du monde. XD

Kan : J'ai rencontré quelqu'un de très sympa aujourd'hui.

Pop : On est au courant.

Tem : Alors, c'est ta maquilleuse personnelle maintenant ?

Kan : -.-J'ai besoin de personne pour me maquiller. Bon, j'y vais moi, j'ai rendez-vous.

Tem : De toute façon, elle le sera bientôt si c'est pas déjà fait.

Tami : Atchi ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Kankuro ?

Pop : Il est partit à un rendez-vous.

Tami : merci. Temari, ton frère est vraiment trop mignon ! J'y vais !

Riz : Je préfère Gaara. Kankuro est trop… pots de peinture.

Tem : Ne me dites pas que mes frères sont mignons !

Alex qui arrive en courant : Popine, c'est quoi ça ? Je vais vraiment me faire tuer?

Pop : La suite au prochain chapitre, et pour savoir ce qui va se passer, il faut me laisser bosser.

Ale : Mais…

Riz : Elle a dit DEHORS !

Pop : va pas casser mon beau n'ordi !

**Bon, voila, impression ? La prochaine fois on va avoir les explications pour Alex, un nouvel arrivant ? Et aussi, Riza à Konoha ! XD Et tout ça dans le chapitre5 : « retrouvailles ». Et je vous est fait un petit bonus marrant où quand on est en cours et qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. XD Bon, je vous laisse au bonus, kissousXD**

Bonus :

Riza était assise et essayait de se concentrer sur les paroles de son professeur et non sur lui. #Il a pas honte d'avoir une coiffure comme ça ? A part ça il est pas mal… mis à part sa cicatrice, elle est… répugnante… ça lui irait pas un tatouage au dessus de l'œil ? Pourquoi je pense encore à lui ? Le restau d'hier était super et il a dit qu'on remettrait ça ce soir… Je me demande si il va m'emmener au même… #

Akano- Riza, tu m'écoutes ?

#Il y a plein de nuages dehors, tout gris en plus… ça me rappelle la France… #

Aka- Riza !

Riza crut d'abord qu'elle avait eu une hallucination puis se rendit compte que s'était réelle. Elle sortit rapidement.

-Riza ! Reviens ici !

Elle alla dehors. #Hein ? Mais c'est chaud! Tans pis, ça fait quand même du bien…#

Elle savoura cet instant jusqu'à ce que son sensei arrive dehors.

Aka- Riza ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as les faveurs de Kazekage-sama que tu dois t'enfuir en courant parce que le cours t'ennuie !

Riza- #C'est lui l'ennuie# Désolé Akano-sensei mais… depuis que je suis arrivé ici, c'est la première fois qu'il pleut. J'ai été très surprise.

Aka- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Remontons !

Elle obtempéra et une fois dans la salle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit son professeur en train de faire ce qu'il l'avait empêché de faire.

Riza- Akano-sensei, comment puis-je apprendre si vous n'êtes pas là !

Akano la regarda et remonta en maugréant.


	5. Retrouvailles

Et voila XD Un beau chapitre avce comme promis les retrouvailles alors, ça fait quand même deux mois qu'ils sont arrivé et pour commencer les explications du pourquoi Alex se faisait défoncer!lol Bon, je vous laisse avec cette bonne compagnie qu'est le chapitre 5 et on se retrouve à la fin XD

**

* * *

**

Rêve et réalité

_Etait-ce un rêve, ou était-ce la réalité ?_

**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles**

Plus de deux mois après l'arrivée d'Alex, Kisame Hoshigaki était parti brusquement un matin avec une certaine Miwako Anira, Itachi Uchiwa avait été rejoint par un autre membre de l'Akatsuki, Sydney (Alexandrya) Eawood, avec qui il faisait désormais équipe, une équipe qui fonctionnait plutôt bien si l'on exceptait qu'Itachi voulait le contrôle total et que Sydney trouvait plus qu'amusant de lui mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues. Alex était là aussi, il avait pris en muscle grâce ou plutôt à cause de l'entraînement intensif qu'Itachi lui faisait subir. Il le formait sans relâche afin qu'il perfectionne son pouvoir de télékinésie, un pouvoir qui se révèlerait sûrement bénéfique pour l'Akatsuki dans l'avenir, et qui était également la raison de la survie d'Alex. Au fil de cet entraînement où Alex apprenait surtout à utiliser le genjutsu, art dans lequel Itachi excellait, sensei et élève s'étaient (légèrement) rapprochés, entretenant des relations plus cordiales… /sachant que Itachi reste Itachi, on voit d'ici la relation qu'ils entretiennent !lol/

L'arrivée de Sydney avait était soudaine : elle était arrivé un matin, sans crier gare, enfin, Itachi était bien sûr au courant qu'un nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki viendrait, mais la date d'arrivée lui était restée inconnue.

_**FLASH BACK :**_

Alex se réveilla alors que le soleil brillait déjà bien haut dans le ciel, la matinée était déjà bien avancée mais Itachi ne l'avait pas tiré du lit, fait inhabituel. Plein de courbatures, Alex se leva, sortit de son lit tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers Itachi qui lisait un livre/Icha icha paradise ! lol. Non non, c'est Itachi quand même !lol/ (1001 méthodes d'apprentissages radicales) au pied d'un arbre.

« Alex- Il y a un problème ?

Ita- Non,

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son livre qui apparemment le passionnait, il était encore au premier chapitre.

Alex s'assit en haussant les épaules, habitué à ce genre de réaction et n'attendant donc aucune autre réponse. Puis, alors qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme, une personne débarqua sans crier gare. La première chose qu'Alex remarqua fut le manteau caractéristique de l'Akatsuki, noir parsemé de nuages rouges. La chose non identifiée s'approcha tandis qu'Alex se mettait sur le qui-vive, étonné par le manque de réaction d'Itachi, enfin il la vit plus nettement : elle, parce que c'était une fille, avait de longs cheveux blond et des yeux bleu. Elle sourit d'un air arrogant lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Itachi.

« Ita- Tu t'es fait attendre.

?- Les héros se font toujours attendre.

Ita- Tu n'as d'un héros que le mystère.

?- Accepter l'ancienne place d'un homme requin est considéré comme de l'héroïsme au QG! Et pour ce qui est du mystère… Cherche.

Alex ne put réprimer un rire. Elle se tourna vers lui, toujours en souriant.

?-Alors c'est lui le petit nouveau ? Alex c'est ça ? Et toi(à Itachi) tu es très beau sans ton manteau. Je m'appelle Sydney Alexandrya Eawood /un nom à rallonge, je sais mais c'est elle qui l'a voulu, mais appelez-moi Syd ou plutôt sempai.  
Ita-… Pitoyable.  
Syd- Le fait que tu aies laissé ton coéquipier s'enfuir avec un pimbêche, ça c'est pitoyable, mon attitude en revanche est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, je veux dire pour une personne aussi supérieur que moi. Bref, le chef nous a donné une mission, en route vers Konoha.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK **_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Riza et Temari arrivèrent à Konoha après deux jours de voyages alors que la matinée touchait à sa fin.

« Riza- Tu sais où je peux la trouver ?

Tema- Du calme, ce n'est peut-être pas elle. Tout d'abord, il nous faut aller voir l'Hokage afin de signaler notre présence dans le village, après je te présenterai à Shikamaru et on verra pour organiser une fête avec tout nos amis, comme ça tu pourras rencontrer toute la bande et ton amie si elle est parmi eux.

Riza- Mais…

Tema- Tu la verras à la fête, Shika-kun m'a dit qu'elle habitait avec Sakura, une de nos amies.

Elles firent ce qu'elles avaient prévu de faire et préparèrent la fête qui se déroulerait chez Shikamaru le soir même, fête qui commença dès que les premiers invités furent arrivés, tout d'abord Hinata  
#Riz : Elle à l'air simpa. #  
Puis vinrent Neji et Tenten, ce qui surpris un peu Shikamaru et Temari car ils étaient plus proches qu'à l'accoutumée, Kiba, Ino et Shino, Choji. Et les trois derniers furent Sakura, Lee et…

«Leilani !

Riza lui sauta au cou sans qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot alors que Riza arborait un énorme sourire.

Lei- …R… Riza ?

Riza- Oui ! C'est moi ! »

Tous les regardaient étonnés, sauf Temari qui savait ce qu'il se passait. Les deux filles se regardaient, rayonnantes, Riza ravie d'avoir retrouvé son amie et Leilani encore sous le choc…

« Lei- Mais… Comment ?

Riza- J'en sais rien, mais c'est génial !

Lei- Oui !

Elles éclatèrent de rire, communicant leur joie aux autres invités.

Riza- C'est trop bien !

Lei- C'est trop génial !

Riza- Oui ! »

Elles sautillaient toutes deux sur place sous le regard décontenancé et parfois amusé des autres. Une fois qu'elles eurent fini, Leilani présenta Riza au shinobis de Konoha :

Lei- Alors voilà, c'est Riza, une amie de mon monde. Riza, voici Hinata, elle a le béguin pour un mec qu'est parti depuis un an et demi.

Hinata rougit et se tritura les doigts

Hina- Mais… Non, Leilani-san !

Lei- Neji… et Tenten, apparemment, c'est un couple.

Elle souriait inexplicablement en les regardant tour à tour (vous vous rappelez du chapitre 3 quand même /.

Lei- Je t'expliquerai après. (Chuchote) Ensuite, on a le fou des chiens.

Kiba- Lei, les chiens sont…

Lei- des animaux fidèles et merveilleux, je sais.

Riza- Tu aimes les chiens, mais tu n'en as pas ?

Kiba- Si, Akamaru est dehors, il est trop gros pour rentrer.

Riza regarda dehors. #C'est… un très, très gros chien !#

Lei- Ino et Shino, encore un couple. Choji, Sakura, ma colocataire.

Saku- À la base c'est toi qui squattes réajusta Sakura, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lei- Oui, mais dès que je commencerais les missions, je payerai. Et Lee…

Lee- La force de la jeunesse est incroyable !

Lei- Bah, c'est Lee quoi. Et apparemment tu connais déjà Shikamaru.

Riza- Eh bien moi, je te présente Temari, c'est la sœur du Kazekage de Suna et aussi la petite amie de Shikamaru.

Lei- Ohh. Encore un couple. »

La soirée se passa à merveille. Riza s'entendait à peu près avec tout le monde, et lorsque la fête se termina, elle rentra avec Temari et Shikamaru chez ce dernier. Les jours suivants, Riza se promena dans Konoha et profita de la « fraîcheur » de l'endroit. Elle retrouvait Leilani, le plus souvent, dans un café. Le premier jour, elles avaient parlé de leurs pouvoirs puis, la discussion avait bifurqué sur Alex.

Riza- Si on est là toute les deux, ça veut dire qu'il est sûrement ici aussi ! C'est trop bien ! Il faut qu'on le cherche !

Lei- Riza… J'ai fait une chute de plusieurs mètres et toi, tu es tombée de haut aussi, non ?

Riza- Et alors ?

Lei- Il a peut-être été dans une situation pire que la nôtre.

Riza- Ne sois pas pessimiste ! Il doit être vivant, et ne dis pas ça si calmement !

Lei- Il ne faut pas nous leurrer.

Riza- Arrête !

La tasse de Riza explosa.

Riza- Excuse-moi, j'ai encore du mal à contrôler mon pouvoir.

Lei- Ce n'est rien… c'est assez impressionnant. Bref, peut-être que Alex n'est pas dans ce monde, peut-être qu'il est resté sur Terre.

Riza- Peut-être.

Les jours passaient et les questions se bousculaient. Etait-il encore vivant ? Etait-il mort ? Etait-il sur Terre ? Etait-il dans ce monde ?...

On entendit parler très vite d'une disparition, un personnage plutôt utile à Konoha. Une fille avec un pouvoir étrange qui s'appelait Nalia Nokie. Depuis trois jours on ne l'avait pas revue et les recherches n'avaient rien donné.

Mais un jour que Riza et Leilani se promenaient dans Konoha elles croisèrent la route d'étranges personnes portant des manteaux bizarres, noirs parsemés de nuages rouges. L'un deux s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Riza et Leilani. Les deux autres lui dirent d'avancer, qu'ils devaient se presser mais il n'entendait rien. Il les appela d'abord, elles ne comprenaient pas, puis il enleva son chapeau et les appela de nouveau…

#Riza/Lei- A… Al … Alex !

Riza- Tu es vivant ! C'est génial !

Lei- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je comprends vraiment rien ! C'est qui ceux là ?

Alex- Je…

Nin1- Arrêtez-les !

Tout s'enchaîna sans qu'elles ne puissent comprendre, Les trois partirent rapidement poursuivis par des ninjas… plus loin des cris… Alex… Alex qui se bat… Alex qui tue… Alex qui leur jette un dernier regard avant de partir. Puis plus rien…

« Riza- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lei- Je… n'en sais absolument rien… allons voir Tsunade-sama.

Elles déboulèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Lei- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi des ninjas poursuivaient Alex ?

Tsu- Qui ? Vous parlez de ce qui vient de se passer ?

Riza- Oui… pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il les a… tués ?

Tsu- C'était des criminels classés S. Vous en connaissez un ?

Lei- Bien sûr !

Riza- Il y avait Alex… Leilani… il les a tués ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

Elle éclata en sanglots et Leilani essaya de la réconforter bien qu'elle soit elle aussi sous le choc.

« Tsu- Asseyez vous et reprenez vos esprit vous m'expliquerez cela après, nous avons le temps. »

* * *

Pas de coulisse aujourd'hui, j'ai pas l'inspiration du tout mais pour remplacer je vous ai mis un petit bonus que j'aime beaucoupXD. Alors, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Comment vont-elles réagir à leurs retrouvailles avec Alex ? Vous le saurez au prochain rendez-vous, à bientôt et n'oubliez pas : revieeeeeeeeeew !

**Bonus** : Déclaration. 

Avant de partir à nouveau, elle voulu se promener un peu. Elle arriva près d'une rivière où elle le vit, allongé, regardant les nuages. Amusé par cette attitude, elle s'approcha et s'assit près de lui. Elle, regardant l'eau couler, lui regardant les nuages défiler au gré du vent. Leurs regards se croisèrent une, deux puis trois fois. Il ferma les yeux. Il sourit, elle le regarda, intriguée et se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Puis elle sourit à son tour. Ils n'avaient passé que peu de moments ensemble mais celui-ci était particulièrement plaisant. Sans se parler ils étaient en harmonie. Il rouvrit les yeux, la regarda mais ni lui, ni elle ne détournèrent les yeux. Ils se sourirent en se dévorant des yeux. Puis sa pensée traversa ses lèvres.

Lui- Tu es vraiment jolie.

Elle rougit et détourna son regard vers la rivière.

Elle- Merci… tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il se redressa doucement et observa l'eau qui continuait sa course folle.

Elle- Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.

Lui- C'est très calme, personne ne passe par ici, sauf moi… et toi aujourd'hui.

Elle- Je vois… je prendrais un autre chemin la prochaine fois.

Lui- Tu ne me déranges pas… au contraire.

Elle- D'habitude tu aimes le calme, non ?

Lui- … C'est vrai que tu es plutôt bruyante mais toi, tu ne me déranges pas.

Elle le regarda étonné et lui, il lui sourit, elle lui rendit. Ils continuèrent à se regarder, voulant que ce moment dure éternellement. Mais ils le savaient tout deux, il ne pourrait pas durer mais il pourrait se reproduire.

Un peu plus tard, elle se leva à contrecœur.

Elle- Je doit partir.

Lui- Quand reviens-tu ?

Elle- Dans un mois.

Lui- Revient ici quand tu seras de retour.

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse et partit, traînant les talons.

Un mois plus tard, comme prévu, elle fut de retour. Mais elle eut trop de travail pour retourner à l'endroit où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Le jour où elle devait partir, elle y retourna. L'endroit était calme… et désert. Elle attendit… elle attendit encore, ayant l'espoir qu'il vienne mais le jour commençait à décliner, elle se dit qu'elle repartirait le lendemain, il était trop tard, elle resta donc encore un peu. Puis, alors que le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, elle se décida à se lever, des regrets se lisant sur son visage, elle n'allait pas revenir avant longtemps et il ne l'avait pas attendu. Elle commença à marcher quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler, elle se retourna et fut surprise par ce qu'elle vit. Lui, si paresseux, était en train de courir dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé.

Lui- Je suis désolé… Je viens de rentrer… de mission.

Et elle éclata de rire. Il la regarda, étonné. Elle lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire.

Elle- Tu cours souvent parce que tu es en retard à un rendez-vous ?

Lui-… N…Non…Je…C'est que…Je…

Elle- Tu ?

Il prit son courage à deux mains.

Lui- Je t'aime, Temari.

Elle- Je t'aime aussi, Shikamaru.

Ils s'assirent près de la rivière et continuèrent de se regarder tout en souriant, puis il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.


	6. Consolation

Coucou ! C'est encore moi ! C'est bizarre, non ?lol Enfin, voila un chapitre tout beau et qui demande qu'a ce qu'on le liseXD Alors faite lui plaisirXD Ahhh ! Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui ! Comme hier, mais la raison elle est secrèteXD

**RAR :**

**Sara:** lol Oui tu as le droit de hurlerXD Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir parceque tout le monde aime mon bonusXD Encore merci, j'attends ta review pour ce chapitreXD

Bon, juste deux precisions :

_#Shu-parole de Shukaku#_

_#Kyu- parole de kyubi#_

Et voilaaaa ! C'est parfait ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira XD BONNE LECTURE Ô CHER LECTEURS ADORE XD

P.S : pour les lecteurs silencieux, juste une petite review, s'il vous plait/yeux de coquer/

**

* * *

**

Rêve et réalité

_Etais-ce un rêve, ou étais-ce une réalité ?_

**Chapitre 6 : Consolation**

Les jours étaient passés et Riza était rentrée à Suna avec la promesse de revenir voir Leilani bientôt. Riza était une ninja de Suna et Leilani, de Konoha, elles ne pouvaient donc rester ensemble. Moins de quatre mois après avoir revu Alex, les deux filles ne comprenaient toujours rien. Leur séparation n'avait pas arrangé le moral de Riza et ses amis n'avaient su que faire quand elle était rentrée, pourtant elle avait soudainement retrouvé sa bonne humeur un matin, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_**FLASH BACK :**_

Riza était dans son appartement et repensait à tous ce qui s'était passé une énième fois quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et vit une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Elle lui sourit tristement.

Riza- Bonjour Gaara, désolé de ne pas être passée te voir.

Gaa- Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

Riza- Entre. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Gaa- Justement, je suis venu pour que tu te changes les idées, je t'invite au resto. Et tu ne peux pas refuser.

Elle lui sourit et le suivit dans les rues de Suna. Ils dînèrent tranquillement. Gaara la raccompagna sans un mot et la tristesse la submergea à nouveau. Une fois arrivé à sa porte, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Gaara entra avec elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Gaa- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas seule. Explique-moi.

Riza- snif… C'es devenus snif un criminel snif

Gaa- Qui ça ?

Riza- snif mon meilleur ami snif il a changé snif je l'ai senti snif

Gaa- Tu l'as revu à Konoha ?

Riza- snif oui snif Tsunade-sama snif snif nous as dis snif qu'il était membre de l'Akatsuki snif il a tué des personnes bouhou on l'a vuu bouhou

Gaa- On l'a peut-être obligé à faire ça, tu sais dans l'Akatsuki ils n'ont aucun scrupule.

Riza- Tu snif crois vraiment ? Snif… Je ne comprends plus rien snif

Gaa- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous pourrons sûrement le retrouver et le sauver.

Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus embués de larmes et lui sourit.

Riza- Merci… Je… Je suis désolé d'avoir pleuré comme ça…

Elle rougit, il lui sourit.

Gaa- Ce n'est rien. Repose toi, demain est une nouvelle journée.

Puis il partit, la laissant seule, les joues rouge.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Riza avait repris espoir, elle avait travaillé dur et commençait à bien contrôler son pouvoir. Elle avait aussi commencé à apprendre un nouveau style de combat, il s'agissait d'utiliser des objets autres que les shurikens et autres armes blanches, c'était plus comme Temari, un objet quelconque qui était transformé en arme, pourtant elle n'avait vraiment aucune affinité avec ces objets, elle était toujours incapable de s'en servir dans la vie de tous les jours.

Elle dînait toujours avec Gaara, enfin le plus souvent possible. Un soir justement, ils dînaient ensemble dans le restaurant où il l'avait emmené la toute première fois. Il était tard, comme d'habitude (ils ne pouvaient pas se voir dans la journée.).Ils discutaient, ayant toujours quelque chose à se dire.

Riza avait peu de fois été aussi heureuse. C'était plus qu'un ami pour elle, elle le savait. Ce qu'elle ressentait était bien plus fort que ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour n'importe quel garçon, même pour Alex.

Quand à Gaara, il voulait la protéger, de lui (enfin surtout de Shukaku) et de tous le reste. Mais continuer à lui mentir, il ne le pouvait plus. Il avait donc décidé de tout lui dire quand il la raccompagnerait, moment qui arriva bien trop vite à son goût.

Riza- Demain, je ne serais pas là, je vais faire un petit voyage pour m'entraîner avec Akano-senseï.

Gaa- Tu rentres quand ?

Riza- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je pense que ça ne durera pas très longtemps. Je viendrais t'embéter quand je rentrerais.

Gaa- Et si je suis en réunion ?

Riza- J'attendrai la fin de la réunion.

Gaa- Et si elle est très longue.

Riza- … J'attendrai la fin de la réunion.

Gaara rie de son entêtement.

Riza- Te moque pas !

Gaa- Je ne me moque pas. §Il redevint sérieux. § Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Riza- Oui, d'accord.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

Gaa- Et bien… Il y a quelques années, un homme a enfermé dans le corps d'un nouveau né, son fils, un démon.

Riza- Un… démon ?

Gaa- Oui. Il y en a neuf en tout. Celui dont je te parle à une queue, les autres ont de deux à neuf queue.

Riza- Laisse moi encaissé ça… Des… démons. OK… D'accord. Et ce nouveau né… il fait comment ?

Gaa- Le démon est une partie de lui, mais il ne peut pas dormir sinon le démon, qui s'appelle Shukaku, prendra le dessus. #_SHU_- _ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas dormi d'ailleurs…#_

Riza- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Gaa- Et bien… #Courage # Le nouveau né… c'était moi.

Riza- Hein hein …

Gaa- … Riza ?

Riza : … si j'ai bien compris un…démon « habite» si je puis dire… en toi ?

Gaa : … Oui

Riza : un démon…. En toi…. Et ça change quoi ?

Gaa : Bah généralement quand on apprend au gens qu'on abrite un démon ils ont tendance a …. Fuir.

Riza : ah….. Donc tu pensais que j'allais partir en courant ?

Gaa : ….heu j ai un démon en moi je m'attendais a une réaction plus …disons ... violente.

Riza : D'accord j'ais compris que tu étais différent mais de là à ce que je parte en courant. Mais il faut avoué que c'est… bizarre comme révélation. Et, il est… dangereux ?

Gaa- …Oui

Riza- Et… il peut prendre le contrôle de ton corps ?

Gaa- c'est arrivé. Mais j'ais changé depuis. Je me contrôle, mais je ne peux pas dormir.

Riza- Donc, tu es toi et il est lui ? Ça ne change absolument rien entre nous. §elle se mit à rougir en s'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de dire.§ Je veux dire… dans ta relation avec les autres.

Gaa- Il faut que tu rentres sinon tu vas être fatigué demain pour ton voyage.

Il regardait ailleurs, plus parce qu'il voulait lui caché qu'il rougissait que pour voir le paysage. Ils reprirent leur marche.

Gaa- Merci.

Riza- De quoi ?

Il se tourna vers elle qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Gaa- D'être si gentille, si naturelle…§Il lui prit une mèche de cheveux§ d'être toi…

Gaara se pencha vers Riza et l'embrassa.

Elle ne le rejeta pas comme il le craignait, au contraire. Puis ils se séparèrent. Elle lui sourit.

Riza- Je me dépêcherai de rentrée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Leilani elle, avait chassé Alex de ses pensé, s'entraînant avec Shizune, et s'amusant avec Sakura et tous leurs amis. Un matin, Sakura, qui était partis pour aller chercher du pain, revint…sans pain.

Saku- C'est géniale Leilani ! Naruto est revenu !

Lei- -.- Naruto ? Ah celui de ton ancienne… équipe.

Saku- Oui, vient je vais te le présenter !

Sakura avait, un soir, parlé à Leilani de l'équipe n°7, de Naruto, Kakashi… et Sasuke, elle lui avait parlé de ses souffrances. Depuis lors, elles n'en avaient plus reparlé.

Elles arrivèrent dans un restaurant où tous leurs amis étaient déjà.

Saku- Laissez passer ! Naruto ! Encore dans tes ramens ?

Naru- Cha fais deux chans que chen ais pas manché !

Saku- Il faut que je te présente une nouvelle dans le groupe ! C'est Leilani, d'où elle vient c'est une longue histoire, mais pour l'instant, on fête ton retour !

C'est ainsi que tout ceux qui connaissait et appréciait Naruto se virent conviés à une fête, des senseï aux plus petit.

Leilani croisa les anciens professeurs de Sakura et Naruto et discuta avec.

Lei- Vous savez Kakashi-sensei, dans mon monde on vous aurait sûrement mis en prison parce que vous vous cachez le visage.

Kak- Une quoi ?

Lei- Trop compliqué.

Elle apprit à connaître Naruto et à l'apprécier. Elle n'eu pas le temps de comprendre une histoire de jutsu pervers car il fut mis KO par Sakura avant d'en avoir dit plus. Plus tard dans la soirée, Hinata et Lei, qui étaient les seule à être totalement sobre, discutaient de chose… et d'autre.

Lei- Ne me ment pas. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Hina- Mais… non, enfin… peut-être, oui. §Elle rougit de plus belle. §

Lei- Je le savais ! Quand Sakura nous a présenté, il était à coté de toi et tu étais toute rouge. Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

Hina- Je… Je suis trop timide. Et si il me repoussait ?

Lei- Mais non, il a l'air gentils tu sais. Il ne sera pas méchant avec toi. Par contre il est aveugle. Ne pas voir que tu l'aimes.

Naru- Atchoum !

Il se dirigea vers elle.

Lei- Tu as attrapé froid.

Naru- Non. Tu as l'air de t'être habitué à ta nouvelle vie.

Lei- Oui, plutôt. Bon, je vais voir Sakura, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'aide. §Lee la collait et elle voulait l'empêcher de boire. § Naruto-kun, tu tiens compagnie à Hinata-san ?

Et elle partit sans attendre de réponse.

Naru- On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu depuis que je suis rentré.

Hina- Oui, c'est vrai. §De plus en plus rouge§ Tu a progressé ?

Naru- Ouais, Ero-sennin m'a enseigné beaucoup de chose. /On est mal / Et toi ?

Hina- Je pense avoir un peu progressé. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné.

Naru- C'est vrai ? Il faudra que tu me montres tes nouvelles techniques ! Et moi aussi je te montrerai les miennes.

Hina- Hi.

Naru- #Il faut que je dise quelque chose. # Tu a changé depuis trois ans.

Ce qui était vrai, ses cheveux avaient poussé, ils étaient longs maintenant et puis elle avait grandi. Elle était devenue encore plus jolie, son corps avait évolué et Naruto le voyait bien.

Naru- #Tu peux le dire…# Tu es jolie. #ça y est. #

Hinata rougit encore plus. /Si c'est possible/

Hina- Mer… Merci. Toi… Toi non plus… tu n'es pas mal. #oh mon dieu oh mon dieu…#

Naru- …Merci. Et si on se faisait un ramens un de ces jours pour se raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant deux ans ?

Hina- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Elle lui sourit, jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse, et il lui rendit son sourire.

De loin, deux autres personnes souriaient en les regardant.

Saku- Le plan A a marché.

Lei- Nous avons finalement réussi. Piouff.

La soirée se passa à merveille… à part peu être pour Tsunade, qu'on empêchait de boire et qui n'appréciaient pas.

Les jours passèrent, les semaines. Puis Riza revint à Konoha, Leilani la trouva rayonnante et s'en étonna un peu, elle était partie tellement mal en point. Mais elle s'en réjoui lorsqu'elle appris la raison de son bonheur : Elle sortait avec…

Lei- Le quoi !

Riza- Le Kazekage, Gaara. (Soupir)

Lei- Le Kazekage… tu sors avec le Kazekage…Eh ben…

Riza- Il faudrait que tu le voies… Au début, c'est sûr qu'il m'a fait peur, c'est lui qui m'a interrogé, mais…

Lei- Mais…

Riza- On a dîné ensemble au début c'était pour qu'il m'explique les us et coutumes et puis, on a continué… Et puis un soir il m'a révélé son plus grand secret.

Lei- Qui est…

Riza- Eh bien, … Il a un démon en lui, mais chuuuut !

Lei- De quoi ? Tu rigoles ?

Riza- Bah non, mais tu sais, Shukaku ne prend plus le contrôle de son corps.

Lei- C'est qui… Shukaku ?

Riza- Bah le démon.

Lei- Il a un nom en plus ! Et il peut prendre le contrôle de son corps !

Riza- Avant oui, mais il a changé et il ne peut plus en théorie.

Lei- En théorie ! T'es vraiment bizarre !

Naru- Salut Lei !

Lei- salut Naruto ! Je te présentes Riza.

Riza- Tu es Naruto ? Le Naruto dont Gaara m'a tellement parlé ?

Naru- Il t'a parlé de moi ? En bien j'espère ?

Riza- Alors… tu es comme lui ? Vous vous comprenez alors ? C'est bien.

Naru- Il… t'as parlé de… ça ?

Riza- Oui.

Naru- Eh t'as réagi comment ?

Riza- Plutôt bien à ce qu'il parait.

Naru- Comment ça ? T'as fait quoi quand il te l'a dit ?

Riza- D'abord, j'ai encaissé, puis j'ai réfléchi. « Il » est une autre personne, ce n'est pas Gaara donc, ça ne change rien.

Naru- Ouaouh, tu réagis bien. Il faut que j'aille le voir.

Lei- Dis moi Riza, est-ce que ce que tu viens de dire à Naruto est la même chose que ce que tu viens de me dire ?

Riza- Euh…

Naru- Si ce qu'elle vient de te dire est la même chose que ce qu'elle vient de me dire alors tu dois être très discrète parce que ce qu'elle vient de me dire est encore un secret pour la plupart de mes amis et je n'aimerais pas que ce qu'elle vient de me dire soit découvert par mes amis d'une bouche autre que la mienne.

Riza- En clair Naruto a aussi un démon en lui.

Lei- Et…

Riza- Il est lui et le démon Kyubi est lui, leurs personnalités sont totalement différentes.

Lei- OK, d'accord, OK… Je… d'accord.

Riza- T'inquiète. Il n'est pas dangereux… enfin, si mais pas avec ses amis.

Riza repartit à Suna et Leilani resta à Konoha. Elles étudièrent d'arrache pieds et 6 mois passèrent ainsi à toute vitesse. Elles était devenus forte Leilani était medic-nin et Riza une Kunoichi maniant les baguettes, par contre elle n'arrivait toujours pas à manger avec. Toutes deux maîtrisaient maintenant parfaitement leurs pouvoirs.

Plus de 6 mois après l'arrivé de Naruto à Konoha, un mission plus qu'importante les attendait…

Mais… Qu'est devenus Alex ?

* * *

Ale : Très bonne question.  
Pop : Va t'en, je suis sûr que Riza va encore pleurer si elle te voie.  
Ale : Ok.  
Il partit tandis que toute la troupe arrivait.  
Kan : Alors p'tit frère, on est amoureux.  
Gaa : ça te dérange ?  
Kan : Je suis encore célibataire T.T  
Pop : T'inquiètes pas.  
Kan : Mais…  
Pop : Laisse moi faire.  
Kan : …d'accord ...Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me méfie.  
Pop : Pourquoi donc, tu es en sécurité avec moi!(se craque les doigts)  
Kan : Evidemment!  
Pop: Au fait, je vous previens, j'ai une garde raprochée maintenant.  
Sak : Qui? Itachi? Neji?... Sasuke?(regarde de tout les côtés)  
Pop : Non, Riza.  
Gaa : Oui, bon choix.  
Nar : Comment ça? Pourquoi elle, je suis plus fort!  
Gaa : Ne la sous estime pas, et surtout ne l'énerve pas!  
Pop : Gaara a raison, un jour elle voulait quelque chose, d'important pour elle, et elle a failli cassé mon beau n'ordi!  
Nar : Ah...--"  
Pop : Et dans mon OS, il y a une fille du même clan(bah, disons qu'elles ont le même pouvoir) et... j'ose même vous raconter ce qu'elle a fait.  
Nar : ...Riza! Comment vas-tu?  
Riz : Super bien, tu m'apporte un verre d'eau?  
Nar : Avec plaisir!  
Fou rire general.  
Kan : Il croit vraiment à tout lui!  
Riz : Parce que tu n'y crois pas toi?  
Kan : --" Si... si. 

Voila! Il vous à plu? En tout cas reviewwwwwwwww! Et je vais partir chez mes grands-parents alors je ne sais pas quand je vais posté le prochain chapitre, gomen! A la prochaineXD


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour !XD Donc, ce chapitre est un « special Alex » lol, disons, les retrouvailles de son point de vue, certain m'ont demandé une scène de combat alors j'ai fait un effort… mais c'est vraiment nul et assez court! Gomen ! Enfin, c'est à vous de juger, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.XD Allez, une fois encore je vous laisse à ce chapitre, bonne lecture !XD

**

* * *

**

Rêve et réalité

_Etais-ce un rêve, ou étais-ce la réalité ?_

**Chapitre 7 : ...(où quand on ne trouve pas de titre lol)**

Itachi entra dans sa cellule suivit par Syd et Alex. Elle était fatiguée et sale.

Ita- Tu as prit ta décision ?

Elle lui répondit d'un ton déterminé.

Elle- Oui.

**FLASH BACK :**

Itachi entra dans sa cellule.

Ita- Sais-tu pourquoi nous t'avons enlevé ?

Elle- Non. Mais je sais, à vos yeux, que vous êtes un Uchiwa. Sachant qu'il n'en reste que deux vous êtes sûrement Itachi qui travaille pour l'Akatsuki. L'Akatsuki recherchant actuellement des Jinchuruki Vous voulez certainement des informations.

Ita- Bien renseigné, trop même.

Elle le regarda avec insistance.

Elle- Et vous, vous êtes bien protégé.

Ita- Une Nokie… Nous sommes bien tombé.

Alex et Syd entrèrent à ce moment là.

Syd- Alors Tichi, elle a dit quelque chose ?

Ita- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Elle n'a encore rien dit. Alors, dis moi connais-tu Uzumaki Naruto ?

Elle- J'en ais entendu parler.

Syd- Et tu ne nous diras rien ?

Elle la regarda puis regarda Alex. Elle sourit.

Elle- C'est donc toi Alex. Je t'ai vu dans l'esprit de Leilani.

Alex parut surpris.

Alex- Tu l'as vu ?

Elle- Uzumaki est parti s'entraîner avec un des trois sannin, Jiraya. Où, je ne sais pas.

Ita- Tu parle bien facilement.

Elle- Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas vous le dire. Je ne suis aucunement attaché à Konoha.

Ita- Bien, il faudra que tu nous rendes quelques services. Ton pouvoir va nous être utile.

Elle- Laissez moi y réfléchir.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Quelques semaines après avoir que Nalia est accepter, Syd, Itachi et Alex allèrent à Konoha à la recherche de nouvelles informations quand Alex s'arrêta brusquement.

Ita- Alex, avance !

Syd- Dépèche toi !

Alex- Riza ? Leilani ?

Ces dernières le dévisagèrent. Il enleva alors son chapeau. (vérifier : ita et syd lui disent d'avancer)

Alex- Riza ! Leilani !

Riza/Lei- A… Al … Alex !

Riza- Tu es vivant ! C'est génial !

Lei- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je comprends vraiment rien ! C'est qui ceux là ?

Alex- Je…

Syd- Ils vont nous repérer.

Nin1- Arrêtez-les !

Ita- On s'en va !

Tous trois firent demi tours et durent se battre. Alex se retrouva encerclé par six ninjas, seulement l'un d'entre eux possédait un katana, il se concentra dessus et l'arme se souleva. Les ninjas, surpris, reculèrent, mais le katana en fut plus rapide, leurs têtes tombèrent à terre. Alex prit l'arme en main et se dirigea vers un autre ninja qu'il transperça, il prit ensuite le contrôle des kunais déjà tombé à terre et tua les derniers survivant. Il regarda autour de lui, Itachi et Sydney avaient eux aussi fini, il jeta un dernier regard vers Riza et Leilani et ils partirent.

Ita- pourquoi t'es tu arrêté comme ça ?

Alex- Je… c'était mes… amies, elles étaient avec moi… dans mon monde.

Ita- Elles viennent du même endroit que toi ?

Alex- Oui… Je comprends pas… Je croyais être le seul… Elle… Elle le savait.

Il se leva, prit des clés et ouvrit une porte. Il la défia du regard.

Nali- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Alex- Tu le savais ! Tu n'as rien dis ! Pourquoi ! Notre mission aurait dû réussir !

Nali- De quoi tu parles ?

Alex- De Leilani et de Riza !

Nali- Ah ! Je pensais que ça allait te faire plaisir. Tu les aimes, non ?

Alex regarda ses mains.

Alex- elles m'ont vu…

Nali- Alex, calme toi.

Alex- Mais elles m'ont vu… tuer…

Nali- Ne t'inquiète pas… elles t'aimes trop pour t'en vouloir, j'en suis sûr.

Alex- Mais…

Nali- Chuuuut… Ne t'en veux pas.

Elle le réconforta le reste de la soirée tandis que Syd et Itachi étaient partis effectuer une autre mission.

Syd- Tichi, tu penses que Alex va se remettre ?

Ita- Je ne sais pas, nous verront demain.

Un fois la mission finit, ils prirent leurs temps pour rentrer.

Syd- Tichi…

Ita- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Syd- Tichi ?… Itachi ?

Ita- Quoi ?

Syd- J'en ai tué plus que toi !

Ita- Pas du… arrêtes tes enfantillages !

Syd- Si, j'en ais tuer plus que toi.

Ita- Mais, non. Il y en avait vingt et j'en ai tuer dix, on a fait le même score... enfin le même nombre de victimes.

Syd- Il y en avait en embuscades !

Ita- Faux ! Je les aurai vu /Pardon ! Je sais qu'il vous parait OOC mais… ah zut j'ai pas d'explications, désolé/

Syd- Non, c'est vrai ! Tu étais en plein dans un combat, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et ils se sont jetés sur moi en voyant que j'étais la plus dangereuse.

Ita- Tu n'es pas la plus dangereuse.

Syd- Oh que si, je te tue quand je veux.

Ita- Essaye.

Syd- avec grands plaisirs.

Elle se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber. Il la renversa pour être sur elle et…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alex se réveilla avec difficulté, il avait eu une journée difficile la veille. Il alla ouvrir à Nalia pour qu'elle prépare le petit-déjeuner.

Alex- Comment ça se fait que Syd et Itachi ne soit pas lever ?

Nali- ils ne sont pas rentrer.

Au moment où elle dit ça, Syd et Itachi entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Alex- Vous étiez où ?

Syd- Une… affaire urgente. Bon, tous à la douche !

Elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres et Itachi la suivie alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

Alex- Pourquoi il la suit ?

Nali- réfléchis.

Alex- … Ah, ok. Alors pendant que je déprimais ils se prenaient du bon temps, ça fait plaisir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lei- Hokage-sama, vous nous avez fait demander ?

Leilani, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji et Tenten étaient tous dans le bureau de Tsunade qui était comme d'habitude en désordre, plein de paperasses.

Tsu- Oui, j'ai une mission très importante à vous donner et, bien que vous soyez déjà nombreux, il vous faudra l'aide de Suna.

* * *

Ale : C'est inadmissible !  
Pop : De quoi ?  
Ale : Je suis en train de déprimer et eux ils en profitent !  
Pop : Mais non, tu vois bien que Syd s'inquiète.  
Ale- Ouais, pendant deux seconde à peine.  
Pop- Arrête de te plaindre où sinon je te tue.  
Ale- Je serais débarrassé.  
Pop- Dans d'atroce souffrance.  
Ale- …Genre ?  
Pop- … Un truc en rapport avec Tichi.  
Ale- Bah tiens.  
Pop- Ce serait juste après que vous ayez passé une nuit ensemble.  
Ale- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh !  
Syd- Comment ça ? On est ensemble ! Il est rien qu'a moi !  
Ita- On parle de moi, là.--'  
Pop- Bon, de toute façon vous le saurez bien assez tôt ce que je compte faire de vous.  
Ale- Mais…  
Pop- Non.  
Syd- Mais…  
Pop- Vos yeux de coquer ne me font rien.  
Ita- Et mon sharingan ?  
Pop- Si tu fais ça je n'écrirais plus.  
Ale/Syd- Arrête !  
Pop- Merci.

Alors ? Verdict ? Désolé pour ceux qui apprécie Alex, on ne le reverra que dans deux ou trois chapitres, en attendant, la mission !XD En quoi consiste-t-elle ? Et bien vous le saurez au prochain chapitre.


	8. Chapter 8

Un nouveau chapitre, enfin! lol Bon en fait j'ai voulu réecrire le chapitre 7 comme j'ai quelques critiques constructive, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire la scène de combat, donc j'ai laissé tomber, excusez moi! J'espere que vous apprécierez plus ce chapitre.

**RAR:**

**Sara**: la boîte à review... euh oui je sais pas non plus comment ça s'appelle lol en tout je ne t'en veux pas(tu m'as manquéXD) Je sais je suis sadique, mais pour savoir qu'elle est la mission, tu n'a qu'à lireXD Oui je compte caser Leilani, d'ailleur j'ai eu une idée tordu il y a pas longtemps enfin, tu verrasXD Pour le surnom, je le dois à Tafolpamadlaine en fait, il me semble que c'est elle qui l'a inventé(après c'est pas sûr) En tout cas merci beaucoupXD

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

Rêve et réalité

_Etais-ce un rêve, ou étais-ce la réalité ?_

**Chapitre 8 : En route vers Suna !**

_Tsu- Oui, j'ai une mission très importante à vous donner et bien que vous soyez déjà nombreux, il vous faudra l'aide de Suna._

Elle s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes, laissant le temps à ses interlocuteurs de comprendre l'importance de la situation.

Tsu- La mission consiste à reprendre un rouleau qu'Orochimaru a en sa possession il nous l'a volé et entre ses mains il pourrait devenir très dangereux. Vous pouvez prendre votre temps mais ramenez moi ce rouleau.

Saku- Tsunade-sensei… sommes nous obliger d'être discret?

Tsu- Pour éviter toute perte inutile, ça serait mieux… mais si jamais vous rencontrez des déserteurs, essayer de les faire revenir ou tuez les. Vous partez demain matin à la première heure.

Ils sortirent tous, réfléchissant à la mission. Enfin, tous ne réfléchissaient pas.

Naru- Sakura ! On va enfin pouvoir le sauver ! Je vais m'entraîner !

Lee- La force de la jeunesse est incroyable ! Naruto, je viens avec toi.

Lei- Et si on se faisait une petite séance d'entraînement tous ensemble ? Ça serait sympa, de toute façon on va devoir se supporter encore plus que d'habitude, autant commencer maintenant.

Naru- Bonne idée !

Hina- …J'ai autre chose à faire, désolé, j'y vais.

Naru- …

Tout les autres acceptèrent, ils s'entraînèrent toute l'après midi puis, sous les suggestion de Naruto, allèrent manger chez Ichikaru où ils retrouvèrent Ino, Shino et Choji. Ils finirent la soirée gaiement et partir préparer leurs affaires.

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ils partirent en direction de Suna, déterminé à réussir cette mission coûte que coûte. Le soir venu, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une clairière pour se reposer, ils installèrent deux vastes tentes, une pour les filles et une pour les garçons. Neji et Tenten allèrent « s'entraîner », Hinata partie chercher de l'eau et Naruto du bois.

Saku- Vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont bizarre ces deux là ?

Kiba- Je pense savoir pourquoi. Vous savez que Naruto a invité Hinata ? Eh bien je les ai vu alors qu'ils sortaient de chez Ichikaru. Bien sûr Hinata était toute rouge. Eh bien figurez-vous qu'elle lui a enfin avoué ses sentiments !

Lei- Non !

Kiba- Si ! Sauf qu'elle s'est enfuie juste après et Naruto est resté perplexe. C'est pour ça que maintenant ils sont super mal à l'aise quand ils sont ensembles.

Saku- Tu veux dire que ce baka de Naruto n'a rien fait !

Lei- On pourrait toujours arrangé ça.

Saku- Tu proposes quoi ?

Lei- Je refuse d'utiliser à nouveau mes pouvoirs. Enfin, qui sont les deux qui prennent le premier tour de garde ?

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur le visage de Sakura, les deux garçons en eurent la chair de poules.

Le tour de garde fut donner à Naruto et Hinata /Vous vous en doutiez pas, hein / Les autres allèrent dans les tentes pour « se reposer », en fait ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la tentes des filles. Hinata s'assit en face de Naruto, rouge comme une tomate/pour changer. lol, n'osant regarder Naruto, qui était dans la même situation.

Naru- …

Hina- …

Naru- …

Hina- …

Naru- …

Saku (chuchote)- Lei, fais quelque chose !

Lei (chuchote)- Non !

Kiba (chuchote)- Si ! Sinon ça va continuez éternellement !

Lei (chuchote)- Non ! Ils doivent faire ça tous seuls ! Déjà que j'ai aidé les deux autres.

Neji (chuchote)- Qui ça?

Lei (chuchote)- Ah euh… non rien.

Naru- …Il fait chaud, non ?

Hina- euh… Naruto-kun, on… on est en hiver…

Lei (chuchote)- Mais quel baka ! Enfin, au moins il a dit quelque chose.

Naruto se leva et alla s'asseoir près d'Hinata.

Naru- C'est très joli par ici.

Hinata regarda les alentours, ne voyant rien qu'une simple forêt et de l'herbe elle regarda Naruto, elle devint plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà en voyant qu'il ne regardait qu'elle. Elle ne détourna pas les yeux, elle était comme envoûtée par des yeux indestructiblement bleu.

Naru- Tu as beaucoup changé.

Hina- Toi… toi aussi Naruto-kun.

Ils se sourirent. Naruto se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots à son oreille puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Saku (chuchote)- Ooh, c'est trooop !

Kiba (chuchote)- Bien joué Leei.

Lei (chuchote)- … Je n'ai absolument rien fait.

Ten (chuchote)- Pas la peine d'être modeste, ils peuvent pas se comporter comme ça tout seuls.

Lei (chuchote)- Je vous jure que c'est vrai !

Saku (chuchote)- …Vrai ?

Lei (chuchote)- Ouiii !

Ten(chuchote)- Mon dieu ! Il va neiger demain !

Kiba (chuchote)- Tu veux dire tout de suite.

En effet la neige s'était mise à tomber en petit flocon. Naruto enleva son manteau et le mit sur les épaules d'Hinata qui se blottit contre lui.

Deux heures plus tard, Leilani et Kiba prirent le deuxième tour de garde. Il s'assit près de son chien et elle resta à distance raisonnable.

Kiba- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d'Akamaru.

Lei- J'ai pas peur de lui, j'aime pas les chiens c'est tout.

Kiba- je ne te comprends pas, les chiens sont pourtant…

Lei- Des animaux merveilleux etc., je connais la chanson, mais toi tu vis avec les chiens depuis que tu es né, tu y es habitué.

Kiba- Ouais peut-être…

Lei- #j'aurais préféré être avec Lee, on se serait marré au moins# Et puis ton chien est anormalement énorme.

Kiba- tu trouves ?

Lei- Oh que oui ! Brrr, il fait froid, la neige n'arrête pas de tomber, heureusement que Naruto et Hinata ont protégé le feu.

Kiba- Viens près d'Akamaru, il va te tenir chauds.

Lei- Mais tu comprends pas ! J'aime pas les chiens, je m'en approche pas !

Kiba- Tu préfères mourir de froids ?

Lei- Oui.

Kiba- T'es sûr que t'as pas peur ?

Lei- Peut-être un peu, je me suis fait mordre à huit ans, crois moi ça traumatise !

Kiba se mit à rire doucement.

Lei- ça te fait rire que je me sois fait mordre !

Kiba- Non, pardon mais… je me suis fait mordre des dizaines, des centaines de fois et j'aime toujours autant Akamaru.

Lei- Tu crois que c'est une excuse !

Kiba- Pardon, ne t'énerve pas.

Lei- Je ne suis pas toi, d'accord !

Kiba- Oui, d'accord… je ne te comprends pas, c'est tout.

Lei- Tu vas me comprendre !

Elle lui envoya toute les émotions qu'elle avait envers les chiens, la peur, l'angoisse et beaucoup d'autres. Il se leva d'un coup et s'éloigna d'Akamaru qui gémit, comprenant la situation.

Kiba- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !

Lei- … Je… pardon, je me suis énervé… ça… ça ne devrait pas durer…

Kiba- Combien de temps !

Lei- Je… t'ai envoyé une grande quantité… je pense toute la nuit.

Kiba- Toute la nuit ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait !

Lei- Mais… pardon… je suis désolé…

Kiba- Et tu crois que tes excuses vont suffire !

Il s'éloigna d'elle.

Lei- Kiba… pardonnes moi…

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, elle s'assit et garda le silence jusqu'à la fin de leur garde. La nuit s'écoula sans autre encombre et le lendemain, ils continuèrent leur route vers Suna.

* * *

Naru : (dans un état second)Hi…chan…enfin…  
Saku : Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?  
Pop : Il y a que lui qui peut le savoir.  
Hina : Na… Naruto-kun ?  
Naru : (reprenant ses esprit) Oui Hinata-chan ?  
Hina : On s'entraîne ensemble ?  
Naru : Oui.  
Ils partent.  
Lei : Ahhh l'amour !  
Kiba : (marmonnant) Tu risque pas de le connaître vu comment tu es.  
Lei : Quoi ?  
Kiba s'en vas.  
Lei : C'est pas vrai ! Il est trop désagréable ! Tu vas arranger ça Popine ?  
Pop : On verra… Allez, tout le monde au lit !

Voila, j'espere que ce chapitre vous aura pluXD Je vous ai pondu un petit bonus, la première fois qu'Alexa tué. Reviews please

Bonus:

Ce matin-là, Alex fut réveillé par Itachi. Il se prépara rapidement et le suivit sans bruit. Il ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, mais s'en doutait. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un croisement.

Ita- Tu ne fais rien, sauf si je t'en donne l'ordre, laisse moi faire, je te laisserai le plus vulnérable.

Alex- Comment...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent des bruits lointain, puis de plus en plus proche, enfin ils virent arriver des chevauxsur la route. Itachi se mit en travers de leurs chemin. Les cavaliers arrêtèrent leurs monture devant lui.

?- Que voulez-vous?

Itachi ne pris même pas le peine derépondre et commença à les tuer un par un. Alex regardait avec effroi ce spectacle, il vit un des hommes pétrifiés, ne pouvant plus bougés, les autres étaient déjà tous mort.

Ita- Alex, occupe-toi de celui-là.

Alex- Mais...

Ita- C'est lui ou vous deux.

Alex hésita, puis avança doucement. Il prit un sabre par terre et s'arrêta en face de l'homme. Il était terrifié, ses yeux demandait pitié. Alex leva son sabre et le reposa, il ne pouvait pas.

Ita- Si tu ne le fais c'est moi qui le fait, il mourra dans d'atroce souffrance, et toi aussi.

Alex croisa les yeux rouges d'Itachi, ferma les yeux et coupa la tête de l'homme. Il les rouvrit doucement, son bras était encore en suspend. Il regarda le corps inerte devant lui, la tête avait roulé plus loin. Il lâcha le sabre et regarda ses mains. Iltomba à genouxet commença à pleurer, il baignait dans le sang. Il vomit.

Ita- Tu ne dois montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, s'il y avait eu un autre ennemi tu aurais été tuer.#Tout se passe bien#


End file.
